The Butterfly & the Angel
by luneara eclipse
Summary: RJ has just been signed to the WWE and catches the eye of a certain Nexus member, but with a set of 5 month-old twins he's gonna have to work to win her heart. rated for language
1. Chapter 1

**The Butterfly & the Angel**

**A/n: This is my first wrestling fic so all flames and reviews are welcomed.**

**Summary: RJ just got hired to the WWE after six years of training. She's young, a famous singer, an upcoming Diva, and the adopted mother to her teen sister's five-month old twins. She also seemed to catch the eye of Nexus member...Justin Gabriel! **

**I don't own anything except my OC and her family. The songs belong to their respective owners.**

I sighed as I left Vince's office. Normally getting a contract to the WWE would make one ecstatic but after staying up until three with a crying five-month old baby girl who was getting over a fever, all I wanted was to go to sleep.

You're probably wondering who I am, right? Well I'm Renata Cruz-Johnson the newest RAW Diva, but also a famous singer. Yep, I've been singing for the past nine years and been training for wrestling for six. So yeah I've been famous since I was fifteen, but you must be wondering about the baby. Actually I have twins a boy, Corbin and a girl, Corsica. The names weren't my choice since the babies were adopted. You see me and my little sister always had a rivalry of who was the better daughter but she lost epically when she got pregnant at fifteen and had the twins at sixteen. I didn't want our parents to hold it over her and make her drop out of school so I adopted them after they were born and now I considered them mine. Unfortunately the adoption of my sister's kids made my husband Logan Mathews leave, however I was smart enough to make him sign a pre-nup.

I walked to the Divas' locker room to get my kids so we could get ready to leave since I didn't have a match until next Monday but I did have a promo in an hour so we were going to go to the hotel after it. I entered and noticed something was wrong instantly.

"Michelle where is my baby?" I asked as calmly as I could, turning to the Diva I had asked to babysit.

"Right there." She pointed to the lonely carrier next to the couch.

"Yeah, that's Corsica; where is Corbin?" My voice was becoming panicked.

"Mark took him to meet the guys. Need help finding him?"

I nodded. Michelle McCool was such a nice lady, not only for watching my kids but for offering to help. She wasn't a bitch like she portrayed, most of the Divas weren't except for a few. I picked up Corsica only to have Michelle take her from me with a smile. We left the locker room to find Mark Callaway, or to many the Undertaker.

"So your husband didn't want your sister's kids and just left you?" She asked me as we walked down the hall.

"Yep, that _cabrón_ took four years of my life and split. He said that I should have let Maggie face the consequences but she's my baby sister, I couldn't let her drop out of school. He wanted kids with me but the time just wasn't right for me to get pregnant. You know?" I answered.

"I take it _cabrón_ means asshole right?"

"Bastard actually." The two of us laughed.

We found Mark in no time.

"Hey Mark, where's the baby boy you took?" Michelle asked, "His mom is a little worried."

"Oh, I had a match so I asked Ted to watch him, they should be in catering." He said taking off his hood.

"Thanks!" I said as we quickly went to find Ted and catering before he moved.

Unfortunately we found him minus one baby boy. I started to panic so much that a passing John Cena even offered to help us. Ted said he asked Maryse to watch him in the hallway near the gorilla position. Unfortunately Maryse walked right past us on her phone and I realized that maybe she didn't hear Ted about watching Corbin. I ran as fast as I could to find my baby.

**WITH NEXUS:**

The Nexus walked up the ramp after messing with Jericho's match. All seven of them were in high spirits after beating him.

"Hey why don't we mess up the new Diva's promo?" Darren Young suggested.

"No way, that'd be a waste of time!" David Otunga said.

"It's a good possibility, maybe." Wade Barrett nodded.

"What the hell?" Heath Slater stated when he pointed out a baby carrier on a crate.

Nexus crowded around the carrier and looked at the baby inside. It had black hair and brown eyes, it was wearing a yellow one-piece and yellow stripped sweats. Justin Gabriel gently unbuckled the baby and picked it up.

"Where's your mommy little one?" He said as he gently rocked the baby that could only be several months old.

"Who would be dumb enough to leave a baby all alone here?" Skip Sheffield asked.

"Maryse." They answered in unison.

"Corbin!" A woman's voice called out as an unknown woman ran to them.

I saw my baby boy being held by some guy down the hall. I called his name and ran to the group of seven men with John, Michelle (with Corsica), and Ted close behind. I reached them in seconds and the man holding my son gave him to me.

"Bug-a-boo are you okay? Mommy can't believe they passed you around like a sack of onions!" I looked at the guys that found him, "Thank you so much for finding him."

"It's alright. He's a cute kid. I'm Justin. This is Wade Barrett, Heath Slater, Darren Young, David Otunga, Skip Sheffield, and Michael Tarver."

"I'm Renata, but you can call me RJ. This is Corbin and that's Corsica." I said when the others finally caught up to us.

"Leave Nexus." John nearly growled at them.

"Why don't you leave Cena or we'll take on you and DiBiase right here." Barrett said in a thick English accent.

"No you won't, none of you will." I said.

"Why should we listen to you girly?" Sheffield asked.

I gave them the look I inherited from my mother, the narrow eyes and frown that has chilled many to the bone and he instantly regretted saying that. Corsica and Corbin both decided to scream to stop all the tension. God I loved being a mom, please note the sarcasm. I tried to calm down Corbin while Michelle tried to calm down Corsica but with no luck. Until Justin took Corbin from me and motioned for me to take Corsica. My baby-doll quieted instantly while her brother sniffled as he looked at the man holding him in awe.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"No problem." He shrugged.

"Mierda my promo is in five minutes! Michelle take the twins back to the locker room and keep them together so I won't have to play panicked parent hide and seek again." I said as I put Corsica back in her carrier while Justin put Corbin in his.

"I'll stick around RJ. In case you need help finding them again," John moved closer to whisper, "Also in case they decide to mess with you during your promo."

"Thanks." I whispered back, and then turned to Nexus. "Again thank you so much for finding him."

They said nothing but Justin nodded to me as they left single-file, glaring at John and Ted. Michelle took both carriers and babies and went back to the locker room with Ted escorting her. I guess Nexus really were trouble if the Divas needed the Superstars to act as bodyguards. The cameramen had shown up and started to set everything up while John stood off to the side.

**WITH NEXUS:**

Justin walked behind the rest of Nexus with his eyes on the floor. He couldn't get RJ's big brown eyes out of his mind. She looked way too young to have two kids. He was barely aware of what was being said.

"So still wanna mess up her promo?" Tarver smirked at Darren.

"Hell no did you see that look she gave to Skip? That was a look that would scare Freddy Krueger!" Darren said.

"Man she looked so familiar. Don't you guys agree?" Otunga asked.

"A little." Heath said. "But she seems too nice to be a wrestler, probably only meant to be a valet."

"She really seems to care for her kids. That's why she didn't want us to fight Cena; her kids could have gotten hurt." Justin said when they entered their locker room.

"Yeah, but for a mom she is sexy." Tarver smiled.

"That's it! That's how she's familiar!" Otunga searched his bag for his iPhone.

"What do you mean?" Wade questioned.

"She's a sexy mamma." Otunga showed them a music video he had on his iPhone.

The video showed RJ in a sexy outfit as she sang and danced to a song: **(Buttons by PCD)**

_Typical and hardly the type I fall for_

_I like when the physical_

_Don't leave me asking for more_

_I'm a sexy mamma (mamma)_

_Know just to get what I wanna (wanna)_

_All I wanna do is spring this on ya (on ya)_

_That back up all the things I told (told ya)_

"She's a singer?" Skip said.

"Yeah Renata CJ. She didn't say her full name so I didn't think it was her." Otunga put his phone away.

"That teen star from years ago?" Heath arched an eyebrow.

"The one that can still belt them out and didn't go crazy." **(A/n three guesses which former teen pop star I'm talking about. Name her in your review.)**

Justin turned on the flat screen to watch her promo.

_**"You must be the new Diva!" Josh said to a pretty Hispanic woman. Her brown eyes were lined with black kohl and light blue shadow; her full lips were a deep red. He shook her hand.**_

_**"The name's RJ, it's so amazing that I get to work with such fantastic athletes." RJ smiled.**_

_**"Well y-What are you doing here?" he looked at someone approaching.**_

_**Alberto Del Rio waltzed up to them, "Why is a little girl thinking she can wrestle? Hmm? You will just end up like that nothing Mysterio."**_

_**RJ looked pissed but smirked almost evilly. She put her thumb and middle finger on her right hand together and flicked her hand down making her fingers snap against each other. She then held up both of her hands, palms facing herself, and crossed her wrists making a butterfly with her hands before turning her back to Del Rio. Quick as lightning her left foot snapped back hitting him in his right knee. Del Rio fell to the floor holding his now very bruised knee. He cried out in pain and RJ knelt down.**_

_**"That is for Rey Mysterio for breaking his wrist, and for trying to break Matt Hardy's wrist. You are not some noble cuz you're nothing, vato. Just a piece of shit who thinks he's hard, but let me tell you; I may not look like much but Mysterio, Hardy, myself, and basically everyone are better then you, Miz, McIntyre, and Rhodes. So watch your back. Courtesy of the butterfly." RJ stood and walked away.**_

"Whoa that chick's brutal." Heath said, "And I think Justin's got a crush on her."

"No I don't!" Justin turned and gathered his street clothes; trying to hide the light blush on his face.

"Well you were intently focused on her promo. We don't blame you, she is a MILF." Darren smiled.

"Try the queen of MILFs. From what I remember hearing she recently got divorced so go for it Gabriel." Otunga said.

"Whatever, see you guys back at the hotel!" Justin quickly changed and left.

He walked out to the parking lot then remembered that Wade was his ride. He mentally cursed himself until he saw RJ and her kids walking to a car.

I was in high spirits after my promo. Vince had me pick a Superstar or Diva I could not stand to show up so I could show off some moves. Automatically I chose Del Rio because that dumb fuck had attacked my idol, Rey Mysterio. John looked shocked after the promo until I told him.

Now my children and I were going to go to the hotel so I could get at least an hour of sleep. We were heading to my lovely blue '75 Gran Torino Brougham Sedan. I had gotten the car when I was sixteen from _mi abuelo_. I heard some one walking towards us.

"Hey RJ, you heading to the hotel?" It was Justin.

"Hey, hi, yeah we were just heading out; you?" I asked.

"Well I kind of ran out of there and forgot that I had gotten a ride here..." He said sheepishly while a light blush covered his cheeks. It was so cute.

"You need a ride." I chuckled at his indirect way of asking.

"Yeah, you wouldn't mind?"

"Hop in, and next time don't be afraid to ask."

There was a very comfortable silence until Corbin tried to talk to Justin. It was such a cute sight to see my baby speaking his incoherent babble to this man.

**A/n: So, feedback what do you think? It will pick up more in the later chapters. Reviews wanted, flames will be used to make s'mores.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Butterfly & the Angel**

**A/n: Yay, chapter two! Thank you readers and reviewers, you guys all get a hug *hugs readers*. Also, my fabulicious readers if you like Justin Gabriel stories then definitely check out Black Voodoo's story Nexus or Against Us because it's awesome! Now I'm gonna shut up now and let you get to reading. Remember I don't own the WWE or the songs. BTW check my profile for pics of RJ and her family. Dedicated to Black Voodoo, Lynnie Vicious, Y2Erin, and Shannon012495.**

* * *

We got to the hotel at 11:50. Justin helped me get the kids out of the car and into the hotel before a small group of fans came up to ask us for autographs. I had no problem signing for my fans, hell I would stay after each concert to make sure that all the fans waiting got their autograph or picture. Even in the rain, of course I made sure any and all young children were given free sweaters then. I truly loved children; I wanted four but now that dream was shot to hell because of the damn divorce.

"Miss CJ, c-c-can I have your autograph?" A small blond haired girl no older than six tapped my arm.

"Of course sweetie but please call me Renata or RJ. Okay _chica_?" I smiled, "What's your name?"

"T-Taylor." She stuttered.

I wrote: _Taylor thanks for being such a great fan. Lots of love and good wishes; Renata CJ_. I handed her autograph. She was the last one and I chuckled at Justin who was comparing muscles to a young teen boy for a picture.

"Hey _cariño_ your muscles are _mucho más grande_ compared to Justin here." I smirked at the playful glare the South African sent me.

The boy smiled at me and ran off, possibly to tell his friends. Justin picked up Corsica's carrier and headed to the elevator. I jogged after him with Corbin. Justin walked with us all the way to my room and inside after I opened the door. He sat the carrier down and took Corsica out. He laid her down on the bed and took out a diaper from the diaper bag I had sat down next to the bed. I watched in amazement as he willingly changed her diaper without a complaint. I was even more shocked when he took Corbin from me and repeated his actions. I was staring at him when he turned to me.

"Something wrong, RJ?" He asked.

"You just willingly changed both of my kids' diapers. That makes you the most_ asombroso_ person in my book." I smiled.

"What does that mean?" He tilted his head to the side.

"It means amazing." I said as he shook his head, "Yes you are. None of my male friends or _familia_ would do that even if I paid them."

"I thought it'd be helpful since it's late." He smiled.

"Thanks; shit it is late. I have to record tomorrow between ten and twelve. Hey in the morning do you and Nexus want to play basketball at the park across the street before? I was going to ask a few more people to play as well."

"I'll see if we can make it. We were going to the gym first. Also what would the rest of the WWE think?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"They'll think that it's pathetic you're getting your ass handed to you." I smirked.

"Oh, really?" Justin raised an eyebrow.

"Hell yeah, I kick ass at b-ball." I said as I put both babies in their portable playpen for bed.

"Like I said, I'll try. Goodnight RJ. Night babies." He smiled as he left.

"_Buenos noches_ Justin." I called after him.

I changed out of my tank top and jeans into my short black silk and lace nightgown. I climbed into bed and fell asleep. Soon I was in Dreamland...

_**Dream:**_

_I woke up in my bed at home. I heard the sound of children reached my ears. I climbed out of the queen bed with a little difficulty, which wasn't normal. I looked down at myself and was shocked to hell. I was about five months pregnant!_

_I ran out of my room and down the stairs of my large house to the living room. I stood in the doorway looking in and saw Corbin and Corsica, both five or six, playing with wrestling action figures with another little girl about three. She looked a lot like me but her eyes were lighter and had a little green in them. I had a feeling I knew what her name was. The name I wanted to give my first daughter..._

_"Bonita?" I hesitantly asked._

_The little girl looked up at me and smiled, "Hi mommy."_

_"Hey bug-a-boo, baby-doll, you playing nicely with her? She's smaller than you two so be careful." I said with a smile._

_I heard a car stop in front of the house and its door close. The kids jumped up excited and ran to the front door as it opened. I waddled after them seeing as I had a baby on board. I saw a man knelt down hugging the kids. He looked familiar from what I could see of his face. Bonita ran to me._

_"Mommy daddy home!" she squealed._

_"Daddy?" I muttered to myself._

_He stood up and turned to me, "Hey babe, how are you? Is he being good?"_

_I put my hand to my stomach and nodded, "Yeah, he is Justin."_

_I smiled at him. Justin Gabriel was the father of my children. I noticed a glint on my left hand; he was my husband..._

_**End of Dream**_

I woke to my phone's damn alarm. I reluctantly got out of bed and got dressed. I put on a pair of black basketball shorts that went to my knees and a sports bra. I glanced at the babies; they were still asleep so I was able to wash my face and brush my hair without a hitch. I put my long black hair in a simple ponytail and put a light coat of Chap Stick on my lips. I pulled on my Jordans.

I gently woke up each baby separately and changed their clothes. I put a John Cena Cenation onesie on Corsica along with purple shorts and a pair of orange John Cena Never Give Up booties. Corbin was wearing a Rey Mysterio onesie, red shorts, and Rey Mysterio Booyaka booties. What can I say? I wanted them to be wrestling fans as well; especially since they'll spend the next few years around them until my folks take them so they can go to school.

I thought about that dream and just shrugged it off to being single for the first time in five years. It was probably my mind's subconscious way of saying get back into the dating scene but I knew most guys would see my babies and head for the hills; so I'm happily single. I picked up my basketball and put the babies in their double stroller. I put my room key in their diaper bag and the three of us headed to the elevator. Our first stop was the gym so we could get enough people to play. I just hoped that at 7:25 in the morning, I wasn't the only one up.

* * *

**WITH NEXUS**

Justin woke to Wade shaking his shoulder. He looked about the large three-bedroom suite Nexus shared, except for Otunga who was currently rooming with his wife who came to visit him. Justin realized he was on the couch with his computer on his lap. He had fallen asleep while reading up on RJ and listening to her songs. He glanced at the time and saw that it was barely seven.

"How'd you get back last night?" Heath asked walking into the living room of the suite.

"I asked RJ if she could give me a ride." Justin yawned.

"Really?" Darren raised an eyebrow.

"Not what you think, I asked and she said okay. Then I helped her get her kids into their room two floors below us. Also she invited us to play basketball across the street until she has to leave for a recording." Justin stated.

"Sweet, Wade can we go?" Tarver asked.

"I guess so, only if Justin agrees to ask her out." Wade smirked.

"What? Come on Wade; don't make me embarrass myself like that! She probably wants some guy who's famous anyway." Justin argued.

"You are famous. Plus it never hurts to ask. You stayed up all night reading about her. Face it, you're crushing on her." Heath said.

"Fine I'll ask her, but at my own time." Justin sighed as he got up to get ready.

* * *

**WITH RJ**

I entered the elevator as my phone rang. I recognized the ringtone, Lady Marmalade, signaling my sister Maggie.

"Hey girl, what's up?" I answered.

_"Hey, _chica_ guess what." _

"Its morning, you know I ain't ready to think." I laughed.

_"Fine _puta_ I'll tell you; I met the greatest guy ever!" _

"Oh hell no! Magdalena, do you remember the last time you met who you thought was the greatest guy ever? You got knocked up and the _pinche cabrón_ bounced. Don't come crying to me if it happens again!" I snapped.

"_It won't, please just listen to me Ren. He wants to wait till we're married."_

"Really? Where did you meet him?" I didn't notice the guy get on the elevator.

_"We met at church; he sings in the choir. His name's Carlos and he goes to my school. He's so sweet; he even says he wants us to get married after we graduate college! Isn't that great?"_

"Maggie, focus on high school first, okay? And tell him that if he hurts you or breaks your heart he will deal with me and _abuelo_." I smirked at the thought of our seventy-five year old grandfather chasing him with a shot gun in one hand and a bottle of tequila in the other.

_"Whatever, adios."_

"Later, _chica_." I closed the phone.

"Hey RJ." I looked up and smiled at John Cena.

"Hey, man. Do you wanna play ball at the park?" I asked.

"Sure, let's get Orton, Morrison, Killings,DiBiase, and Copeland from the gym." He said.

"Cool, but we'll need one of the Divas to watch the twins while we play though."

"We can ask Melina, she and Morrison are dating so she's probably with him right now."

* * *

We got out of the elevator and walked to the gym. I saw a small boy standing in front of it not being allowed in because of the security guard. I smirked and told the guard that the boy was my cousin. The security guard laughed because he knew it was bullshit but let the kid in anyway. The boy, Devin, asked me and several other Superstars who were in the gym for autographs before he happily ran off.

"Hey you guys wanna play basketball?" John asked Randy Orton,Ted DiBiase, John Morrison, R-Truth (Ron Killings), and Adam Copeland. They all nodded and I went over to Melina who was on a treadmill.

"Hi Melina, would you be willing to watch my kids at the park while we play ball?" I asked.

"Sure, I'd love to!" Melina smiled.

The six of us left the hotel to the park across the street. Melina took the stroller and sat down on the bench next to the basketball court. John and I both agreed to shot for captain until I saw a group of familiar people walking around. I whistled loudly and waved to them to come over. Yep, it was Nexus.

"What the hell was that?" John snapped.

"For the record, I invited them first. Also this way we'll have even teams." I shrugged.

"That's Nexus! What if they attack us?" Randy asked.

"_Mierda_, I'll set some conditions, okay _vato_?" I was starting to get annoyed.

"Whoa, girl calm down. Don't need you kickin' his ass this early." R-Truth replied.

"I take it they don't want us here?" Wade asked me.

I gave him a look that said 'Did you seriously ask that?' and sighed; "Alright some ground rules for everyone. First, there will be no fighting cuz it ain't street ball. Second, no hostility. We're not at work so we will all act civil or I will hurt you all. Finally, it will be a random pick for teams."

"How do you do a random pick?" Morrison asked.

"_Dios mio_, me and Cena here will stand close to the net. You all will line up behind us across the court. Me and him will take turns throwing the ball at the backboard and without moving from where you are standing, you will catch the ball. If you catch the ball I throw stand to the left and the same with Cena except go to the right. You can only move to the middle when someone else gets picked to take that space. Okay?" I explained.

They nodded and moved into position. I went first then John. After a few minutes we turned to meet our teams. I got Barrett, DiBiase, R-Truth, Morrison, Young, and Slater. John got Copeland, Justin, Tarver, Orton, Otunga, and Sheffield. We played for an intense hour. Slowly each team was getting smaller as the players went to rest. Without noticing it was down to me and Justin.

"I told you I was going to kick your ass." I panted as drops of sweat fell off my chin. My hair was plastered to my neck.

"Haven't won yet, it's a tie. Last shot." He said pulling off his shirt.

I moved to the right and he followed, blocking me. I moved left and again he mirrored me. I tried to psych him out by faking to the right then move left but I lost grip of the ball. I went after it but tripped and skinned my knee on the asphalt.

"_Hijo de puta_! That fucking hurts!" I held my now bleeding knee.

"RJ!" Justin flew to my side after grabbing the diaper bag. He pulled out some baby wipes and carefully tried to clean it.

"Let's get you back to the hotel to wrap it." John said.

Melina pushed the stroller while John and Justin helped me walk to keep me from putting too much pressure on my knee. Morrison had gotten the ball and ran ahead to ask the concierge for a first aid kit.

John wrapped my knee and Melina offered to help me to my room. I thanked them and winced slightly. Barrett, Justin, and Morrison went into the elevator with us.

"We'll finish our match another time." I smirked at Justin.

"Fine but you'll be disappointed when you lose." He smiled.

"Not even in your dreams." I laughed.

Melina, Morrison, and I got off at my floor. I waved to Justin and Barrett.

* * *

**WITH JUSTIN AND WADE**

"You should have asked her!" Wade hissed to Justin.

"I said at my own time alright?" Justin argued.

"Look, I'm your friend and I say you should ask her now. We all go out on dates when we find a girl. You're the only one who hasn't. David said she's single, and with two kids you won't have much competition. Just think about it." Wade said.

Justin stood there processing Wade's words. He was right. Justin was going to ask RJ out.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Butterfly & the Angel**

**A/n: Here is chapter three. Now some of you have wished that Justin will ask RJ out and you will be pleased to know he will. Don't forget to check out Black Voodoo's story Nexus Or Against Us and Y2Erin's Wrestling Preschool. Both are really great stories. Remember to review and check out my profile for pics if you haven't already. This chapter is dedicated to my fabulicious reviewers Y2Erin, Rossi's Lil Devil, and Black Voodoo as well as Kristl and Dynamic-Charismatic-One for adding this to their alerts. Enjoy!**

* * *

After Melina and Morrison helped me get the twins back into the room, I realized I had to start getting ready. After the recording we had a four day road trip back to LA for the next show. It's also my hometown. As carefully as I could, I unwrapped my knee and took a quick shower while Corbin and Corsica played in their play pen. I had re-wrapped my knee and pulled on a pair of dark gray baggy jeans and a black bikini top when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked as I approached the door.

"It's Justin, you busy?" He called.

I opened the door and smiled at him, "Come on in. I was just about to make sure we had everything packed for when we leave today."

"Where are you going?" He had a look of confusion and disappointment on his face.

"Well the next show's in LA, so after the recording we are going on a road trip. It will take four days though." I sighed.

"And that's by yourself?" I nodded.

"Yeah, it sucks too. Plus it's kind of scary when it's just me and my babies." I bit my lip.

"Well then I will just have to go with you guys then." He smirked.

"What? Why would you want to spend four days on the road with us?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Like you said it's dangerous for a single woman with two kids. Plus if I go with you I can drive when you get tired so it will take less time." He was right.

"Okay then, go pack and meet us by my car in thirty minutes. You can come to the recording then we'll leave. Since the hotel reservations won't be made until closer to the next show; you can stay with us. My house is pretty big." I shrugged as I put on my black hoodie, leaving it unzipped.

Justin smiled and left to pack. I changed the babies' diapers and fed them. I put them in their carriers and packed up everything. Justin came back in and helped me carry everything to the car. It wasn't much; just the play pen, the stroller, and two duffel bags. Well three including Justin's. It dawned on me that he had to of had a reason to come to my room.

"Hey Justin was there something you wanted?" I asked.

"What do mean?" He questioned. "Oh, you mean when I went to your room?"

"Yeah. What did you need?"

"First, I wanted to check on you because of your knee. Second I...kind of... wanted to ask you out on a date- but that can wait until we get to Los Angeles." He admitted with a very noticeable blush. I felt my face heat up as well. I mean he's the definition of hot! An idea popped into my brain.

"Why don't we count this as a date then? I mean, we're going to a record studio and then if you count the restaurants along the way to LA it can be considered a date." I paused, "And by the way, are you blind or can't count; cuz in case you haven't noticed, which I really doubt, I have **two** kids. TWO!"

"Yes and I don't have a problem with that. In case you haven't noticed, I like kids." Justin flashed me the biggest and most infectious smile I have ever seen.

"Get in the damn Torino so we can leave." I laughed as I climbed into the driver's seat after buckling the babies in.

He laughed and climbed in. The drive to the recording studio was short and noisy. Both babies were talking nonstop. Me and Justin couldn't stop laughing. I know what you're thinking, we'd be a cute couple but honestly it's only a date. It takes at least a month of dates before I even consider being in a relationship with a guy.

"So you've been singing for nine years?" Justin asked me when we got to the studio.

"It'll be nine years in three months. So technically eight but I just round out the years." I shrugged as we went into the building.

"Oh, so when did you get those tattoos?" He nodded to the two butterfly tattoos on my sides hidden by the jacket.

"After finding out about the twins and their genders." I chuckled and led him to the elevator. We went to the third floor.

"Hold on; you got your tattoos when you were pregnant?" His eyes flew wide open.

"You don't know? Corbin and Corsica, biologically, are my niece and nephew. My **teenage** sister got pregnant and to prevent her from having to drop out of school; I was going to adopt the baby. When she went to find out the sex we learned she was having twins but I still wanted them." I explained as we headed to the room my producer Rick had booked for me.

"Well...that's so nice of you. You must really care about your sister." He smiled.

"On occasion I do. Otherwise she's tap-dancing in golf shoes on my last good nerve. I swear one time I duct-taped Magdalena to the back of my bedroom door cuz she was so annoying. Two hours later when my mom found her, I got such a beating I could not sit for a week. _Serio_." I laughed at the memory, even remembering the beating with the thick leather belt with a slight wince.

"How do you duct-tape someone to a door?" Justin asked tilting his head to the side.

"Trust me, you have to have a lot of frustration and be able to lift a seven year old with one arm. Plus it takes about twenty to thirty minutes and two rolls of really good tape." I smirked at the shocked look on his face.

"I don't want to know what she did to make you do that." He chuckled lightly.

"Good cuz I forgot." I laughed as I sat down Corsica next to the small sofa.

Justin sat down on the sofa with Corbin and started to play Peek-a-Boo with both babies. I entered the sound box and read over the lyrics the temporary producer this branch of the record label I sang for gave me. I placed the headphones over my ears and listened to the beat. I went over the lyrics in my head to match the beat. I took a deep breath and thought of my ex to add emotion. (Survivor by Destiny's Child)

"_Now that you are out of my life,_

_I'm so much better,_

_You thought that I'd be weak without ya,_

_But I'm stronger,_

_You thought that I'd be broke without ya,_

_But I'm richer_

_You thought that I'd be sad without ya,_

_I laugh harder_

_You thought I wouldn't grow without ya _

_Now I'm wiser,_

_You thought that I'd be helpless without ya,_

_But I'm smarter,_

_You thought that I'd be stressed without ya, _

_But I'm chillin'_

_You thought I wouldn't sell without ya,_

_Sold nine million._

_[Chorus]_

_I'm a survivor (what)_

_I'm not gonna give up (what)_

_I'm not gon' stop (what)_

_I'm gonna work harder (what)_

_I'm a survivor (what)_

_I'm gonna make it (what)_

_I will survive (what)_

_Keep on survivin' (what)_

_I'm a survivor (what)_

_I'm not gonna give up (what)_

_I'm not gon' stop (what)_

_I'm gonna work harder (what)_

_I'm a survivor (what)_

_I'm gonna make it (what)_

_I will survive (what)_

_Keep on survivin' (what)._

_Thought I couldn't breathe with you,_

_I'm inhalin'_

_You thought I couldn't see without you,_

_Perfect vision_

_You thought I couldn't last without ya_

_But I'm lastin'_

_You thought that I would die without ya,_

_But I'm livin'_

_Thought that I would fail without ya,_

_But I'm on top,_

_Thought it would be over now,_

_But it won't stop,_

_You thought that I would self-destruct,_

_But I'm still here,_

_Even in my years to come,_

_I'm still gon' be here._

_[Chorus]_

_(Bridge)_

_I'm wishin' you the best,_

_Pray that you are blessed,_

_Much success, no stress, and lots of happiness,_

_(I'm better than that)_

_I'm not gonna blast you on the radio,_

_(I'm better than that)_

_I'm not gonna lie on you or your family,_

_(I'm better than that)_

_I'm not gonna hate on you in the magazine,_

_(I'm better than that)_

_I'm not gonna compromise my Christianity,_

_(I'm better than that)_

_You know I'm not gonna diss you on the Internet_

_Cause my momma taught me better than that._

_[Chorus]_

_Oh (16x)_

_After all of the darkness and sadness,_

_Still comes happiness,_

_If I surround myself with positive things, _

_I'll gain prosperity._

_[Chorus](2x)"_

I stopped singing and looked up. The producer held his phone to the talk-back mic.

_"Great job Renata, it sounded awesome!"_ Rick said through the phone.

"Thanks Rick, but I have to go if you want me to be in LA before my RAW debut." I said.

_"Alright, alright see you then. We also have to go over the dance for the song too."_ Rick said before hanging up.

I sighed as I left the sound box and walked over to Justin. I couldn't help but laugh at the funny faces he made to the babies.

"Come on let's go. We can stop at Red Robin before we hit the road." I smiled.

"Okay and you can finish telling me about the tattoos." He said as he picked up both carriers.

We headed out of the building, "Okay, well each butterfly represents the babies. The yellow, green, and blue one is for Corbin; while the pink, light blue and purple is for Corsica."

"You don't have any for your ex?" Justin asked as we got to the car.

"Well my mom always said 'Unless you are absolutely sure and insanely in love, never get their name tattooed because they might leave. If you know for a fact they're the one, they will never leave you and the tattoo won't jinx it.'" I quoted.

"So you didn't want to jinx it?" He questioned as I drove to Red Robin.

"Actually I wasn't insanely in love. I guess he was just there, and I hadn't found 'The One' yet." I shrugged.

We found the restaurant and went in. They place was pretty much empty and we got seated quickly. Our waiter recognized us and I offered him an autograph. The boy couldn't have been older than nineteen but was as ecstatic as a five year old when we posed for a picture with him. Another boy, this one was actually five came up to us.

"Mister Gabriel can I have your autograph?" The boy asked.

"Sure kid." Justin smiled and signed the paper the boy had.

"I didn't know you were married to Renata CJ!" The boy's eyes went wide as he glanced at me then the babies, "And you have kids too! That's so cool!"

"Actually _mijo_ Justin and I are friends and he isn't the babies' father. But he is cool." I smirked at Justin who had blushed and the married comment.

"Oh, sorry. Nice meeting you." The boy said as he walked away.

"You too sweetie." I smiled and opened two jars of pumpkin squash for the babies.

Justin took one jar and tried to feed Corbin.

"He won't eat unless he sees you eat it first-" I said and Justin took a bite of the baby food.

He started to gag and spat it into his napkin, "That was awful!"

"You should have let me finish, I was going to tell you to fake it." I couldn't stop laughing at the look on his face from the baby food.

* * *

**A/n Review please and you will be my bestest friends!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Butterfly & the Angel**

**A/n: Chapter four, ready to go! Thank you for your attention and reviews. This chapter is dedicated to Y2Erin, Rossi's Lil Devil, Black Voodoo (thanks for your opinion on the idea), Menaji, LolaCherry, and Saint Hangman. You guys get a hug *hugs*. Enjoy!**

* * *

We drove for the entire first day switching off whenever the one driving got tired, and like Justin said we covered more distance than I would have alone. Plus with his help it took less time with the stops along the way. If it was just me, stopping to feed the babies or change their diapers would have taken longer because there was two of them and one of me. Justin had the biggest smile on his face when I had told him that he was the first person I have ever allowed to drive my car besides _mi abuelo._

"So RJ, why did you decide to join the WWE?" Justin asked me while driving as we were only a day and a half away.

"Hmm? Well, why not? I mean I owe the WWE everything. The business and of course Rey Mysterio. He's practically _mi hada padrino_, my fairy godfather." I smiled in rememberance.

"What do you mean?" He looked at me confused.

"Let me start from the begining...

* * *

_**FLASHBACK:**__** Eight Years Ago...**_

_I stood at look out for my friend Connie as she went into the girls' restroom with a home pregnancy test. Her boyfriend had been locked up for seven months and won't be out for another six so you see her predicament._

_"Ren, are you gonna enter that talent show thing in two days?" She asked me._

_"No way in hell, I ain't talented." I answered._

_"Slut please you got a voice any one would kill for."_

_"Just piss on the damn stick so we can leave!" I laughed._

_"What ever." She came out of the stall, "Aunt Flo just visited so I don't need to."_

_"Can't you stay faithful for once?" I smirked as we left._

_"It's only cheating if you're caught Miss I Gonna Wait." Connie rolled her eyes. "Fuck the Queen Bitch is coming."_

_My rival and most hated enemy, Brianna Manlowe, walked over to us. Unfortunatly she only does this while we were here at school so neither me or Connie can do anything._

_"Well if it isn't the Jailbird Slut and the slut's best friend." Brianna said looking first at Connie then me._

_"Bitch I dare you; step up so I can beat you down." I threatened. "Sides who you callin' a slut? Didn't you go down on the entire football team at another school?"_

_"Are you two going to enter the talent show? I'm entering and singing." She said ignoring my comment._

_"No, it's a waste of time." I said preparing for a fight. Even though she was five inches taller than me; five-nine to my short five-four height._

_"I figured you wouldn't because you need talent to enter. Bye!" Brianna turned and walked away, without seeing Connie and a few passing students having to hold me back from ripping out her blonde extensions._

_"You should enter to shut her up. Besides don't you and your gramps watch masked wrestling? The special guest judge is some masked wrestler that just got signed to the WWF or WWE whatever the name is." Connie shrugged after I calmed down._

_"What wrestler?" I looked at her._

_"Rey-"_

_"Rey Mysterio? Serio? Aww me and abuelo are huge fans of his. We followed his career since he started, he's like my idol!" I smiled, "All the more reason not to enter so I don't embarrass myself in front of him."_

_"Whatever, bitch." Connie said as we went to ditch our next two classes. However we didn't see Brianna or the look on her face that meant trouble for me._

_Day of Talent Show_

_"Welcome students to this very special talent show! What makes this so special, keep your comment to yourself Miss Cruz-Johnson, is that the winner is chosen by a new WWE wrestler, Rey Mysterio, and gets to be a guest commentator on an episode of both RAW and SmackDown!" The principle said as the entire school got stuck going._

_"I was gonna say cuz we got an amazing wrestler here at this peice of shit school." I whispered to Connie who smirked._

_"He's just upset cuz he has you marked down for detention for the next five years and you're gonna graduate in two." She whispered back._

_"First up is Doug McCall with a dance routine!" The principle said. Doug was a total klutz and break-dancer. Naturally it ended badly._

_After nearly an hour the show was about to end and nearly everyone that went up sucked. Brianna had gone up and sang Cher's Do You Believe in a slight nasally and off-key way. But she was so conceited that she thought she was good. Our principle took to the stage to end it...or so I thought._

_"Last up is a late entry. I'm happy to say that if it wasn't for Brianna Manlowe she wouldn't have been entered."_

_"Oh, fuck..." I said as I realized what was about to happen. Even Connie looked mortified._

_"Renata Cruz-Johnson, please come on up!"_

_I shakily stood with Connie's help and went to the stage. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself. I shook more than a chihuahua in the rain. Rey Mysterio was at a table in front of the stage with the science teacher, Mrs. Garcia._

_"So what are you going to show us?" Mysterio asked as the principle handed me a mic._

_"A-actually sir, there was a mistake. I wasn't going to enter, Brianna signed me up as a joke. She is not my friend." I stammered._

_"Oh, well can you tell me what your good at?" He smiled at me like you do to calm down a scared child._

_"She can sing!" Connie called out from her seat in the eighth row. Thanks bitch, I thought giving her the finger._

_"Can you sing for us?" Mrs. Garcia asked._

_"I r-really don't have a-a song to sing." I confessed._

_"Chica, just calm down. Sing something you know, that you're comfortable with. Anything really." Mysterio said._

_I nodded and took a deep breath. I sang an old lullaby my mother would sing to me: ( A La Nanita Nana by the Cheetah Girls)_

_A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella_

_Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea_

_A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella_

_Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea_

_Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora_

_Ruisenor que en la selva cantando llora_

_Calla mientras la cuna se balansea_

_A la nanita nana, nanita ella_

_A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella_

_Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea_

_Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora_

_Ruisenor que en la selva cantando llora_

_Calla mientras la cuna se balansea_

_A la nanita nana, nanita ella_

_"That was amazing! No doubt on who our winner is!" Mysterio exclaimed, "Renata Cruz-Johnson congradulations!"_

_"Really? Serio? Dios mio; thank you soooo much!" I beamed._

_"What? She can't win! Didn't you hear her? She didn't want to enter so she can't win!" Brianna came running on stage shouting over the applause._

_"Technically anyone that was entered has a chance to win. Renata did, so Brianna please leave the stage." Mrs. Garcia snapped._

_I smirked at her as she stormed off, on the verge of tears. I gave Connie who ran to the stage to cheer the loudest a look that said "Bitch be afraid." _

_**Day of SmackDown! Episode**_

_I was excited, first was the SmackDown! episode then the company was going to fly me out to the RAW taping since the SmackDown! one was here in LA. They gave me two extra backstage passes for my parents since I needed them seeing as I was a minor. However mama didn't like violence and dad had to work so abuelo had to take me and my seven year old sister Maggie. The funny thing was that I nearly got grounded for busting Brianna Manlowe's lip open the day before. She had called me too ugly for TV then had the nerve to insult my mom. It's one thing to insult me, but insult my mama and I prove how much of a scrapper I can be._

_"Ren, mija, when do you go on?" My abuelo, Armando Cruz, asked me._

_"Well since they wanted us here an hour early...I'm guessing an hour?" I laughed as we showed the security guard our passes._

_"Are you a wrestler?" Maggie asked a man that entered after us. He had long black hair tied back and brown eyes. He was walking with another guy with slightly long hair as well._

_"Yes I am, my name's Matt Hardy, this is my little brother Jeff." He smiled down at my sister._

_Jeff looked at me, "You're that talent show winner aren't you?"_

_"Yeah, I'm Renata Cruz-Johnson; but you can cll me Ren. This is my grandfather Armando Cruz and my sister Maggie."_

_"Well I'm sorry to say, but Ren is too masculine for us to call a pretty young lady. How about RJ? Your name is a bit of a mouthful." Matt smiled._

_"Sure I guess." I shrugged with a small smile._

_"Come on, we'll take you three to Vince McMahon's office." Jeff said._

_We followed them to meet Mr. McMahon; we met several more Superstars and a few Divas along the way. After meeting with Vince we were led to catering so we could get soething to eat before the show. Abuelo spent the time talking to the Superstars about when he almost became a wrestler when he was younger but didn't after getting three of his toes shot off by his father-in-law in a hunting accident. Trust me, it wasn't a pretty sight. Rey Mysterio showed up and told us that abuelo and Maggie could watch the match in catering or in the gorilla pit before he escorted me to Michael Cole and Tazz. _

_"Hello young lady, ready for the show?" Cole asked me._

_"Since my abuelo isn't here, fuck to the yeah! Let's get it started in this bitch." I laughed. I couldn't cuss in front of abuelo or my mom beacause both of them would slap the taste out of my mouth. Literally I could not taste anything for several hours._

_"Well I've never heard it said like that." Tazz chuckled._

_We sat down at the commentor's table. After introducing myself as Renata CJ the first wrestler came out. It was Mysterio. Soon after his small speech was interrupted by JBL. He started bad mouthing Mysterio and then turned on me!_

_"Why is there a little girl here? Do your parents know you're out past your bedtime? Or are they too drunk and doped up?" He sneered at me._

_"Oh, mierda, no! You did not just insult my parents you-you hijo de puta!" I snapped, like I said never insult my parents. To me that is the most dissrespectful thing you can ever do._

_"Can you repeat that in English?" He asked._

_"Fuck that! I will kick your ass for insulting my folks, vato." I jumped to my feet._

_"Then step in the ring sweetie." He did not just call sweetie!_

_I quickly jumped into the ring and had to look up at him. I hated that I was short at that moment. Mysterio gently pulled me back._

_"He's not worth it, besides even though you could easily hurt him you're a singer not a fighter." Mysterio said._

_"Singer? I bet she got lucky and can't sing to save her life!" JBL laughed._

_"I can sing, you can bet your ass on that!" I snapped._

_JBL smirked and handed me the mic, "Prove it."_

_I took the mic and started to sing. (Missing by Flyleaf)_

_I saw the queen_

_Swam out below her star on sea beneath_

_Though I lifted up my hands to her_

_She never lifted me_

_Oh something's missing in me_

_I felt it deep within me_

_As lovers left me to bleed alone_

_Found something sweet_

_On the island with the daughters of eve_

_But through thick and thin they've gone away and only left their grief_

_Oh, something's missing in me_

_I felt it deep within me_

_As lovers left me to bleed alone_

_Something's missing in me_

_I felt it deep within me As lovers left me to bleed alone_

_Something's missing in me_

_Something's missing in me_

_Down here love wasn't meant to be_

_It wasn't meant to be for me_

_All is vanity underneath the sun_

_All is vanity_

_Oh, something's missing in me_

_I felt it deep within me_

_As lovers left me to bleed alone_

_Something's missing in me_

_I felt it deep within me _

_As lovers left me to bleed alone_

_Something's missing in me_

_Something's missing in me_

_Something's missing in me_

_Something's missing in me_

_A man came walking out as the entire arena started cheering for me. He was in a nice suit and was walking out with Vince._

_"Renata CJ, my name is Rick Gustavo. My friend Vince here called me after Rey played him a recording of the song you sang at that talent show. How would you like a recording contract?" He smiled..._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

* * *

"So Vince and Mysterio are the ones that basically gave you your career." Justin smiled at me as we pulled up to a Motel 6 for the night.

"Yeah they did. I'm so grateful for them because if it wasn't for them I most likely would of ended up in some dead-end minimum wage job. They gave me a future. I had the money for college, my house, my family, and my kids will have a future too." I smiled back as we went in and got a room with two beds.

After getting the babies fed, bathed, and changed the four of us, the babies in their carriers, went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Butterfly & the Angel**

**A/n: Chapter Five and over 500 hits, holy crap that's awesome! Thank you all. Dedicated to Y2Erin, Black Voodoo, HardyDXEvolutionChick, and Rossi's Lil Devil. Please enjoy this latest installment. P.S. Don't forget to review!**

* * *

We finally got to Los Angeles in the afternoon and went directly to my parents house. I warned Justin that my folks would most likely jump to conclusions when we got there, but he assured me it was fine. We pulled up to my parents' decent sized house. It was a one story with three bedrooms and I saw my dad's car in the garage with him and abuelo working on it.

"Dad, we're here!" I called as we climbed out of the car. Justin looked a little nervous.

"Hello baby girl! How've ya been?" My dad laughed as he ran over to give me a hug. He was in his late forties and bald.

"I'm good daddy. This is my friend Justin from work. He offered to drive with us. Justin this is my dad, Mitchell Johnson." I broke the hug and Justin helped me get the babies out of the car.

"Nice to meet you sir." Justin held out his hand to shake but looked shocked when dad pulled him into a hug.

"Not one for formalities, call me Mitchell. This is my father-in-law Armando Cruz." My dad introduced abuelo.

"Get those babies inside so your mother and sister can give you a break." Abuelo smiled at us, "Afterwards, Justin is it, you come back out here and help us with this _pedazo de mierda_ that this idiot bought."

"Hey this is a good car, granted it needs some work but I paid good money for it." My dad argued as Justin and I got the babies inside.

"Mama, _donde estas?_" I called looking around the large living room/dinning room into the kitchen door.

"Ren; mama Ren's home!" Maggie ran out of the kitchen and damn near tackled me to the floor in a hug.

"My baby! _Como estas_? You look hungry, bring those babies in the kitchen and we'll get started on dinner." My mom, Consuela Cruz-Johnson, smiled as she came out and pulled into a bear hug. She spotted Justin. "_Mija, un novio? Tan pronto? Estoy tan orgulloso de ti." _(My daughter, a boyfriend? So soon? I'm so proud of you.)

"_Mama no es mi novio, el es solo un amigo!"_ (Mom he is not my boyfriend, he's just a friend!) I hissed at her as we carried the twins into the kitchen. "His name is Justin."

I turned to Justin who looked confused, "Sorry, like I said she jumped to conclusions. Are you hungry or thirsty?"

"Can I have a water?" He asked. I nodded and got him a bottle of water out of the fridge. He smiled and went out to join my dad and abuelo.

"Mama, what are we making?" I asked her.

"_Arroz Espanol, frijoles refitos, guacomole, salsa, tortillas, tamales, tacos, flautas, chile rellenos, carnitas, enchiladas, nachos, _and _pan dulce_." Mama smiled, "However you are going to leave the kids and take Justin to get more clothes. You said yourself when you left that the WWE makes reservations a few days before the shows so I bet he doesn't have many clean clothes left. Go now and buy something for yourself, I don't know what made you wear that!"

"Maybe the ninety degree heat?" I suggested looking down at my black capri pants and red bandana halter top.

* * *

**WITH JUSTIN**

Justin sat on the old looking sofa in the back of the garage as he watched RJ's father and grandfather argue about the car as they worked under the hood.

"So Justin, are you and Renata dating?" Mitchell asked with a smile.

"Well no but I would like to." He answered truthfully.

"Oh really? Well what do you like about her?" Mr. Cruz smirked in hopes of finding a reason not to like him.

"RJ's nice, sweet, smart, funny, kind, easy to talk to-" Justin began listing what he liked about her when Mr. Cruz interrupted him.

"What about her looks?"

"She has the most beautiful brown eyes I've ever seen, her laugh is angelic, and her smile could put the sun out of work." Justin smiled dreamily.

Mitchell and Mr. Cruz looked at each other and said, "He's bitten."

"What do you mean?" Justin asked.

"Bit by the love bug, kid. When a guy finds so many things appealing about a woman without having to say 'because she's pretty' it usually means he truly likes her." Mr. Cruz said. Justin saw RJ walk into the garage.

* * *

I entered the garage and saw Justin sitting down while my dad was under the hood. Abuelo smirked at me and I knew what to do. Carefully I walked over to the open driver-side window and pushed down on the horn; scaring my dad pretty badly.

"Damn it all to hell! You two are always doing that! Can you two grow up once?" My dad ranted as he went inside to get ice for his head.

"Justin, my mom brought up a good point. You're gonna be in LA longer than you intended since you came with me, so you won't have a lot of clothes. So I'm taking you shopping. Let's go."

* * *

**MONDAY NIGHT RAW**

The week had been fun. Justin did ask me out on an official date and it was amazing. A nice restaurant dinner and we chilled at my large ten-bedroom house house watching The Nightmare Before Christmas. We talked the whole week and found that we had so much in common. When I had to go to visit the choreographer he went with me to watch the babies. He seemed really attached to them and I loved it. I'll admit I was falling for him, he was my ideal guy! We just clicked but like I said I wasn't in a rush to get into a relationship so soon. I think?

Tonight is my RAW debut. I was told I could challenge any Diva I wanted and I chose Alicia Fox. The bitch dissed me at the last show and I was going to make her pay. However a thought popped into my head when I saw the Miz and his boy toy, Alex Riley, enter the ring at the begining of the show. I waited until he started to say his catch phrase.

"I'm the Miz and I'm-" He was interrupted by Crazytown's _Butterfly_.

"Someone else interrupting the Miz? I don't believe this!" Cole said.

I walked down the ramp and the crowd went wild. I knew they recognized me when the announcer said my name.

"From Los Angeles California entering the ring is Renata Cruz-Johnson AKA RJ!"

I was handed a mic, "Miz you must be looking in a broken mirror cuz you're not awesome! Just a sad, sad little man."

"This coming from a nobody." Miz laughed.

"This coming from a multi-platnium selling artist, actually. And besides your ego is so inflated that I'm suprised you can even fit into this arena!" I snapped.

"Don't make me fight you!"

"I'm hear **to** challenge you, your little boy toy there, and Alicia Fox to a three on three mixed tag match."

The familiar beep of the GM's email rang throught out the Staples Center. Michael Cole went up to the podium, "May I have your attention please. I have just recieved an email from the RAW General Manager. And I quote: RJ what a wonderful idea. You can have any group on your team. Your match will be the main event tonight. So go ahead and pick."

"Well, if any one wants to join please come on out!" I turned to look at the ramp. I also caught sight of my ring attire on the jumbo tron.** (A/n What Nicole wore in the PCD video of When I Grow Up, except the top is light blue) **It looked good especially now, after eight years I was finally five foot-eight. I sighed thinking about how my abuelo was backstage watching my kids. Maggie had school in the morning so she couldn't be here.

I smiled when John Cena came jogging out, followed by the Viper himself, Randy Orton.

"Oh, hell yeah! You're goin' down Miz!" I laughed.

"We'll see about that." He said in a way that put me on guard. He was up to something.

* * *

**WITH NEXUS**

"She also has two dogs; an English Mastiff and a Pitbull named after the two famous rappers, B.I.G. and Tupac. She always names her pets after famous singers that have died and-" Justin was interrupted by Skip.

"You been've talkin' about her all day, give it a rest and then after the show you can talk about your girl."

"She is not my girl, no matter how much I want her to be." Justin muttered the last part to himself as he and the rest of Nexus sat in their locker room. He wanted to say that he hadn't been talking about her **all** day, however he had been talking about RJ for over an hour now.

"Dude must be in love. I never knew any guy to talk about a girl that much without being so into her." Tarver laughed causing Justin to blush deeply.

"Can you guys focus, we do have plans remember?" Wade said trying to get everyone to pay attention.

The group nodded and huddled around Wade to listen to his plan.

* * *

**WITH RJ**

I paced the length of catering. I started to get nervous, plus what the Miz said unnerved me greatly. What could that _hijo de puta_ be planning? I tried to find John but he was walking around somewhere. Randy came walking in talking on his phone. He saw me pacing and walked over to me while he ended his conversation.

"Yeah, love you too Sam. Kiss Alanna for me goodnight, bye." He ended the call, "Are you okay?"

"Not really." I sighed.

"Are you nervous? It's okay to be, it is your first match." He reassured me.

"It's not that, trust me I've performed for thousands before. It's what Miz said: 'We'll see about that.' I think he's up to something."

"He's just trying to scare you so you'll mess up is all." Randy shrugged.

"Ha, dude I'm Mexican. My mom used to deal out threats for misbehaving, so by now I can tell the difference between ones that are empty and ones that are true." I said, "He meant it."

"Just calm down. I'm sure he won't try anything while we're here."

I nodded but still couldn't calm down.

* * *

It was time for our match. Miz and his partners were already in the ring. My song started first and I walked out during the second line of _Butterfly_ and entered the ring. Randy's song played after and he joined me. We waited for John when his music came on but he didn't show. Miz was smirking and I knew what had happened.

"I told you!" I hissed at Randy.

"Sorry, that's probably why we didn't see him backstage." He muttered back.

The beep signaling the GM's email rang out. Michael went to read it.

"May I have your attention, I have just received an email from the RAW General Manager. And I quote: Miz, don't look smug. I know what happened backstage. You had Alex Riley attack John Cena so he could not participate in tonight's match. RJ please pick a substitute. Remember you can pick any **group** you want and stipulations will be made after."

I smirked at Miz when I was handed a mic, "Well GM since you said group, I choose...NEXUS!"

There was a hush over the arena until the Nexus theme played and the walked calmly down to the ring. Barrett had a mic in his hand as well.

"Well, this is disappointing. We were going to get Cena but since you messed that up for us Miz, we'll be happy to hurt you." Barrett smiled, "Don't worry Orton as of now we're teammates, if only for this once."

The GM sent another email, "The stipulations for this match will be that it is an elimination match. The Divas will fight first, if RJ wins then it will be Miz alone to fight all of Nexus and Orton as a gauntlet match. However should Alicia win then Riley can help the Miz."

I smirked and stood in the middle of the ring with Alicia. Justin cheered for me the loudest, I felt my smile grow from it. When the bell rang I knew not to charge. I study Alicia and saw that she always kicks so I was going to wait. She charged at me and tried to kick me in the stomach but I caught her foot and twisted it so she was facing away from me, hopping on one foot as I forced her to walk forward before knocking her other leg out from beneath her. I backed up and ran to the corner. I climbed onto the second rope of the turnbuckle and waited.

"What's RJ doing Cole?" King asked.

"I don't know, but I can bet it won't be good for Alicia Fox. I remember when I first met her; she was fifteen, five-four, and prepared to fight JBL who towered over her. She can pretty tough, she had scars on her knuckles from fighting apparently." Cole answered.

Alicia stood up and ran at me. I jumped over her pressing my feet off her back, sending her into the turnbuckle pulling off one of my signitures called the Wonderland Step (Mushroom Stomp). She quickly recovered and kicked me in the stomach successfully. It hurt like hell and knocked the wind out of me for a second. She then pulled that damn Crossbody. She tried to pin me but I kicked out after one. I jumped up and punched her in the stomach. I followed with a kick to the face. I quickly pulled her into the Fairy Spin (Gator Roll Neckbreaker). It was my finisher and I went for the pin.

"ONE, TWO, THREE! RJ wins!"

I smiled and pulled Alicia to her feet. She had a fearful look on her face but I shocked her when I held my hand out for her to shake.

"No hard feelings?" I smiled.

"No, I guess not." She sighed and shook my hand.

I walked over to the guys and stood next to Justin as Darren climbed into the ring to start the guantlet. Wade patted my shoulder and nodded as if to say good job. Justin just smiled at me.

"Great job. You were awesome." He said quietly.

"_Gracias_, good thing this wasn't a street fight or she would be on her way to the hospital." I sighed. It was true, I could be pretty vicious in a fight. Just ask Brianna Manlowe.

Miz managed to eliminate Darren, Heath, and Skip. I noticed Riley nearing us and I went after him since Tarver was in the ring. Riley had a steel chair and was about to hit either Barrett or Randy; so I tackled him to the ground. I'm so happy my _primo_ Antonio and I use to play tackled football growing up. I kept him on the ground as Tarver pinned Miz. I was so happy we won! Nexus went and did their poses and then moved so Randy could do his. I just waved to the fans and smiled. Well, until I saw the greatest thing ever. Or not depending on how you see it. Corbin was crawling down the ramp towards us. He was only five months yet he was crawling! Justin was smiling as much as I was.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Butterfly & The Angel**

**A/n: Welcome back for chapter six. I hope you all enjoy this, also please review so I know what you think. Also I will finally introduce RJ's ex, Brianna Manlowe will make an appearance, and there will be more of RJ's best friend Connie. Dedicated to Rossi's Lil Devil, Y2Erin, and Nexusdiva. Thanks chicas!**

**

* * *

**

"RJ, why don't we go out tonight and celebrate your first win?" Justin smiled at me as we were leaving the arena, "We can even bring the babies. Think about it; a nice dinner with just you, me, and the twins."

"Sure it sounds romantic." I smiled back at him.

My dad picked up abuelo so we drove to my house to dress up for dinner. Luckily I knew all the short-cuts so it only took about twenty minutes. Plus there was still one more match after ours but we left early. Justin and I changed the babies clothes, then he went to his room to change. I changed into a short strapless dress. It was a beautiful dark purple with a wide black belt around the waist and ended a little higher than mid-thigh. The bonus of this dress is that it made my chest look bigger! I put a pair of four inch black heels on before getting to work on my make-up and hair. I just left my long hair down after brushing it upside down with my fingers into a style Connie calls "Sex Hair" and I used purple eyeshadow to make a smokey look with clear lipgloss, and a pair of large silver hoop earrings.

I grabbed my purse just as Justin knocked on my bedroom door. I opened it and smiled at him. He was wearing a light blue dress shirt, black dress pants, and a dark grey tie. He smile when he saw me.

"Damn, you look good. Ready to go?" He walked in and picked up Corsica while I got Corbin.

"Let's go. Tupac, B.I.G. keep an eye on the house, mommy be back soon okay babies?" I cooed to my two dogs as we walked to the car.

"I hope you don't mind but I made the reservations yesterday."

"You knew I was going to win?" I asked.

"Win or lose I still wanted to take you out." He smiled as we got into the car after buckling up the babies. He got behind the wheel as I climbed into the passenger side.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"A nice Italian place, _Cicada_, you've been there?" He asked.

"Yeah once, when I first went platnium." I smiled.

* * *

Around twenty-thirty minutes later we pulled up to the restaurant and went inside. It was beautiful with towering mahogany pillars and pristine tablecloths. Justin spoke to the seating hostess and she showed us to our table. She brought us two high-chairs and our menus.

"Would you like a wine menu?" She asked.

"No thank you." Justin answered.

"Aww, that's so sweet. Some parents that come in here still get at least one glass and all of us get worried when they leave because of the kids. Your waiter will be with you shortly." She smiled at us and left.

"Did you see these prices?" I whispered at Justin in concern.

"No problem, this is your night. Order whatever you want." He reassured me.

"Hi, I'm Andrew and I'll be your server this evening. Can I get you your drinks?" A young man, probably a few years older than me said with a smile.

"Can I just have a water please?" I asked.

"Make that two." Justin added, "I think we're ready to order as well."

"Alright, what will you have miss?" Andrew asked.

"I'll skip the appetizer and just get the Chicken Fricassee and the Caesar Salad with parmesan crisp and garlic puff." I said.

"And you sir?"

"I'll also skip the appetizer. I'll have the Veal Chop and the salad too." Justin smiled.

"I'll be back shortly with your drinks." Andrew left.

We just talked until the waiter came back with our drinks, then we fawned over the twins.

"I still can't believe he's crawling already. Soon he'll be running around the house." Justin chuckled lightly.

"Oh great now you got me worried." I laughed.

"Well at least this little princess won't give you trouble, huh Corsica? You'll be good for mommy."

"Renata?" A familiar voice reached my ears.

"Logan?" I turned around and my eyes widened. There behind me was my ex-husband Logan Matthews.

He was wearing a simple grey suit. His sandy brown hair was neatly combed and his blue eyes were wide when he saw me. Hanging on his arm was a blonde with bad cosmetic surgery and a rather slutty looking gold dress. The blonde did look familiar to me though...

"Oh my god, Ren? I didn't know you knew Ren, Logan." The blonde said and I recognized that voice.

"_Mierda_, Brianna Manlowe! Damn _puta_ you should get your money back or sue your plastic surgeon for malpractice. You look like the _Cucuy_." I laughed.

"Leave my fiance alone, Renata. God you always were a bitch." Logan sighed.

"Leave RJ alone." Justin stood up.

"Huh, so those your niece and nephew?" Logan nodded at Corbin and Corsica, ignoring Justin.

"They're my children actually. Also you were a jackass. You acted like I was some trophy, the fact you married a celebrity." I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"So you screwin' her even though she has those brats?" Logan smirked at Justin.

"Don't fucking call my kids brats you _pinche cabrón!_"

"Why don't you shut up bitch?" Brianna snapped at me.

"Oh hell no! _Puta_ you wanna step outside? I'll beat your old face back on!" I hissed at her while taking off my earrings. It took all my self control to keep from attacking her.

"There a problem here?" A familiar thick British accent said.

Logan turned around and started to stammer, "N-no problem h-here. Come on Bri." They then walked away.

"Thanks you guys. By the way, why are you here?" Justin asked when he saw all of Nexus.

"We were passing by outside when we saw you guys through the window. Enjoy your date okay?" Otunga said.

"Thanks, also tomorrow at my house there's gonna be a cookout. Justin will text you guys the address okay?" I smiled at them.

"Sure, we'll be there." Barrett nodded and they left.

The rest of the evening was nice, however my mind was all mixed up. Logan and I met four years ago at a small bar in Hawaii. We talked the whole night and found out we both lived in Los Angeles. We had a few things in common, not as many as Justin and I, so we started to date. Since the divorce twelve months ago, I often found myself wishing I had never set foot into that damn bar with Connie. Or what would have happened if I didn't adopt Corbin and Corsica.

* * *

Justin drove us home and helped me carry the twins to their nursery. It was stripped pink and blue with little yellow bears along the middle of the walls. I had painted it myself, only having my cousin Antonio do the bears. We changed the babies into their pajamas and put the down for bed in their cribs. We walked out of their room to mine next door.

"Thanks for dinner Justin. I just wished those _burros_ didn't show up." I sighed.

"Me too, but it was nice when they left. I got to spend a romantic dinner with you, so it was worth it." He smiled at me.

"Goodnight Justin." I kissed him on the corner of his mouth and smiled.

"Goodnight RJ." He kissed me on the corner of my mouth as well before going accross the hall to his room.

I stayed up for a few hours crying over seeing my ex, the man I shared my life with for four years, marrying a woman that made my school life hell since fourth grade. I finally fell asleep at one.

* * *

I woke up to a pair of lips on my cheek. I slowly cracked my eyes open and saw Justin smiling down at me. I smiled back and slowly sat up in my queen bed. He backed up a few steps.

"Morning sunshine." He said.

"Morning Justin. What are you doing in here?" I asked.

"Well you seemed pretty distracted and upset last night so I made you breakfast." He sat the tray carefully down on my lap with a smile.

"Now I feel bad. You're a guest in my home and I should be cooking for you. Especially since I got my damn degree from Le Cordon Bleu." I lightly laughed.

"Don't feel bad, I wanted to do something nice for you. So eat up while I go to the supermarket. Your mom called and wanted you to get some things for the cookout but I volunteered to do it so you can relax."

"Good thing too; Alicia's fucking kick made my stomach sore." I sighed, "Take my car and I'll pay you back, and you will take the money. I won't take no."

"Okay, I'll be back later." He kissed the top of my head and left.

I ate, then I went and checked on the babies. They were still asleep so I went to get the clothes out of the dryer from yesterday. I was distracted as I folded the clothes and put them away so I didn't notice the shirt I grabbed until after my shower. It was one of Justin's Nexus shirts. I laughed to myself as I took it off and put it in his room. I put on a simple pink halter top to go with the shorts I was wearing. It was a siple outfit, complete with pink converse and knee-high white socks. I put on a little eyeliner, pink eyeshadow, and pink lipgloss. I curled my hair and tied a white bandana over the top of my head.

Luckily the babies woke up after I finished. I changed them into another set of WWE onesies, a white Diva one for Corsica and a black Undertaker one for Corbin. I carried them downstairs and sat them in their playpen when B.I.G. started scratching at the front door only moments before the doorbell rang.

"Hello?" I asked opening the door, "No fucking way! Connie?"

"Hey, bitch open the door already! I got soda, juice, beer, and the kids are with their daddies." She laughed.

I opened the door and let her in. She still looked the same. Connie Hernandez had been my friend since the day I got in my first fight in fourth grade. Connie was two years older than me with a darker tan than mine, dark brown hair with bleached streaks, and hazel eyes. She was shorter than me as well.

"I haven't seen you in months!" I squealed, "How've ya been girl?"

"Good; Penelope's father got a promotion so he's payin' more support, Diego's dad got released so we're back together, and Lola is starting first grade and pissin' off her daddy's new bitch." Connie smiled.

"That's awesome! I can't wait to introduce you to Justin and some of my friends from work." I smiled.

I heard the door open and in came my parents, Maggie, her boyfriend Carlos, abuelo, my cousin Antonio, and my uncle Machete. Dad and Antonio carried another grill to the back while mom and Maggie carried some bags. Justin came in after them carrying quite a few bags as well. I ran and took some bags from him. Me and my mom sent all the guys outside to set up the grill they brought as well as the one I have while us women got to making everything else that didn't need to be grilled. Maggie went to answer the door each time there was a knock or the bell rang signaling the arrival of the wrestlers.

After we got done in the kitchen, we finally went outside. It only took us half an hour. I took the twins outside and put them in their outdoor playpen.

"Dad, becareful with the grills, you promised the fire department you wouldn't cook anymore." I laughed as I stood by my dad.

"One time and I'm branded for life. Shouldn't you be talking to your friends?" My dad laughed.

"RJ come over here!" Connie called while talking to Michelle and Natalya.

"Did you really rip out some girl's hair?" Michelle asked me.

"Trust me all the stories Connie told you of when I was younger are true. Besides it was a weave." I said, "No way!"

I saw walking towards us was Rey Mysterio and the Hardy Boyz. I ran to them and gave each of them a hug, "Welcome! Oh my god it's so great you gys are here!"

"Thanks, you look great! Oh, are those your kids?" Jeff said.

"Yep, you guys have a drink, get some food, and have fun. Knock it off Antonio!" I shouted at my cousin while he messed with his Dj set.

I walked over to Justin who was talking to John Cena, Wade Barrett, and Chris Jericho. We talked about some of the best sports teams out there. I of course named the Dodgers while John tried to say they weren't.

"Dodgers are the best hands down." I said.

"Oh please. They can't beat-"

"Renata! Where are you?" I cursed when I heard Logan's voice.

"What is he doing here?" I asked myself out loud.

"I'll take care of it okay, babe?" Justin stood up and walked over to my ex.

I couldn't tell what they were saying until they started yelling.

"Get the hell out!" Justin yelled.

"Let me alk to her!" Logan shouted back.

"You should have thought about that before you left her!"

"I left because of those bastards!" Logan threw a beer bottle on the ground scaring the babies.

Justin punched Logan then put him in a headlock. Justin then dragged him out of the yard.

"Ren, me and _papi_ are gonna deal with him a'ight." Antonio and my uncle, true cholos, followed Justin out as I ran to my babies.

"Shhh, it's okay mommy's here." I held Corsica and Corbin.

Justin came back in and took Corbin from me to help me calm them down.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he never comes near you or the babies." Justin whispered to me while Connie played some music distracting everyone from what had just happened.

"Thank you." I smiled and kissed Justin on the lips.

I knew I had fallen completely for him.

**A/n: So did you like it? Please let me know. Also there is a pic of RJ's abuelo on my profile. Reviews wanted, flames welcomed cuz they roast marshmallows.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Butterfly & the Angel**

**A/n: Here it is number seven! Thank all so much for sticking around. Dedicated to Y2Erin, Rossi's Lil Devil, Nexusdiva, and LolaCherry; thank you for reviewing! Please enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think. I do not own the WWE or the songs. If I did own the WWE Del Rio and Vickie would both be out of jobs.**

**

* * *

**

I was in the gym Vince booked for the wrestlers, listening to the instrumentals for my next song as I sat on the stationary bike reading the lyrics. I couldn't help but wrinkle my nose at them. I agreed with my friend Erin that the lyrics didn't match the music but the fucking writers said if I didn't like them to write my own. I sighed and took one of my earbuds out as I pulled out my phone. I was happy we were still in LA for two more days. I dialed Erin's number.

"_Erin Valentine speaking." _She answered.

"Erin, it's RJ. Look we got to tell Rick, I can't sing this song. It's just too wack." I sighed.

"_Tell me about it. Look girl, I know you can come up with something better. Unfortunately I can't fire that stupid writer since you did have a lot of number one hits thanks to him."_ She said. Erin was one of my producers and has been my friend for four years.

"I guess you're right." I smiled and waved when I saw Justin walk in shirtless from using the weights. He was talking to Wade and an idea popped into my head.

"_RJ you still there?"_

"Hey Erin, are you seeing anybody?" I smirked.

"_No...you better not be thinking what I think you're thinking. Because if you are thinking what I think you're thinking you better think again!"_ Erin exclaimed.

"I'll see you in two hours. You'll thank me later. _Adios_." I ended the call and jogged over to Justin and Wade.

"Hey, babe." Justin pulled me into a hug before quickly releasing me, "Sorry forgot how sweaty I was."

"I don't think she minds." Wade laughed lightly.

"Yeah Justin, you look sexy like that. Anyway you are going with me to the studio, right?" I asked.

"Yeah after we get the kids from your parents' house." Justin answered.

"Well I was thinking my folks can keep them longer because there's someone Wade should meet." I gave a mischievious grin.

"Really? Who?" The Englishman asked.

I pulled out my phone and showed him a picture of Erin at her twenty-six birthday, her curly blonde hair was sprinkled with metallic confetti and her glasses were off showing her bright blue eyes, "Her name's Erin Valentine. She's one of my music producers. If you want to meet her, she'll be at the recording studio."

"When can I meet her?" He asked sounding interested.

"In two hours-" I was cut off by a shrill voice, like nails on a chalkboard.

"Can't you do anything right? You haven't won a single challenge yet Kaitlyn! Why do I even bother?" The voice came from none other than the Harpie of the WWE, Vickie Guerrero.

"I'm sorry-" Vickie's NXT Rookie Kaitlyn tried to explain.

"Don't bother, just start training or something!" Vickie stormed off.

I walked over to Kaitlyn on the treamills and started to jog on the one next to her. I could see that she was physically upset.

"She's just jealous that people despise her and not you." I casually said.

"What?" Kaitlyn looked at me.

"That banshee, Vickie. Don't let her get to you. I know you'll win, it depends on how much you believe in yourself."

"Thanks, I'm Kaitlyn."

"I'm Renata, but you can call me RJ."

"You seem so much nicer than Vickie, she just keeps putting me down." Kaitlyn sighed.

"I wished I had gotten signed sooner, then I could've been your Pro. Trust me I wouldn't be a bitch like her." I said.

"Tell me about it. I'm gonna confront her about it. Hopefully it goes well." Kaitlyn bit her lip.

"I'll be there in case you need help or someone to kick her ass backstage." I smiled.

"Thank you!" Kaitlyn squealed, "The banshee is going down!"

* * *

Justin, Wade, and I pulled up to the studio. We parked the cars, mine and Wade's rental, and went inside. We took the elevator up to the fourth floor and I led them to the room that was to be used. As I expected, Erin was sitting at the recording equipment looking at her phone every few minutes. Her glasses were pushed up onto the top of her head.

Erin Valentine and I had been friends for four years. At first there was some friction since Logan was always there but when he got promoted at his job at the bank he stopped showing up and we became good friends. She's five-one, with lighter skin than mine, her curly blonde hair reached just past her shoulders. Connie and her became friends quickly after they both learned they shared a loathing for my ex.

"Hey, Erin I got someone for you to meet." I smiled as she turned to me.

"RJ I told yo-Hello there." She smiled at Wade, "I'm Erin it's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine. My name's Wade." Wade smiled at her.

They stared at each other with smiles on their faces for several minutes. I looked at Justin and mouthed '_Love'_ while pointing at them. He smirked and nodded. We waited another five minutes, but they were still staring at each other. I was about to say something, anything to snap them out of it when Rick came in. He glanced at the two before turning to me with a look that said "Your handiwork?" I smiled and nodded.

"Alright, we got work to do so let's get to it!" Rick could command attention much like Vince so it was no shock they were friends.

"Right so RJ and I have some problems with the lyrics." Erin said.

"I kind of came up with my own but I haven't written them down yet." I confessed.

"Then get in the box and sing, angel." Rick smiled.

I walked into the sound-box, placed the headphones onto my head, and took a deep breath. I locked eyes with Justin and smiled. He held up his left hand and I saw that he wrote my name on his hand. (I Could Get Used to This by The Veronicas)

_You make me breakfast in bed  
__When I'm mixed up in my head  
__You wake me with a kiss  
__I could get used to this_

_You think I look the best  
__When my hair is a mess  
__I can't believe you exist  
__I could get used to this_

_Because I know you're too good to be true  
__I must have done something good to meet you_

_'Cause you wrote my name across your hand  
__When I freak you understand  
__There is not a thing you miss  
__And I could get used to this_

___I'm feeling it comin' over me  
__With you it all comes naturally  
__Lost the reflex to resist  
__And I could get used to this_

_You love the songs I write  
__You like the movies I like  
__There must be some kind of twist  
__But I could get used to this_

_Because you listen to me when I'm depressed  
__It doesn't seem to make you like me less_

_'Cause you wrote my name across your hand  
__When I freak you understand  
__There is not a thing you miss  
__And I could get used to this_

_I'm feeling it comin' over me  
__With you it all comes naturally  
__Lost the reflex to resist  
__And I could get used to this_

_If there's a dark side to you I haven't seen it  
__Every good thing you do feels like you mean it_

_'Cause you wrote my name across your hand  
__When I freak you understand  
__There is not a thing you miss  
__And I could get used to this_

_I'm feeling it comin' over me  
__With you it all comes naturally  
__Lost the reflex to resist  
__And I could get used to this_

_'Cause you wrote my name across your hand  
__When I freak you understand  
__There is not a thing you miss  
__And I could get used to this_

_You make me breakfast in bed  
__When I'm mixed up in my head  
__You wake me with a kiss  
__And I could get used to this._

I smiled when I saw everyone clapping. Justin had said something that must have been "That's my girl" but I couldn't be sure without hearing him. I saw Erin and Wade talking, then exchange numbers. My plan to get my friend and Justin's friend together was a success! I stepped out of the box in time to hear Justin schedule a double date with Wade and Erin for tomorrow. The day after tomorrow I was going to pay NXT a visit and help Kaitlyn muzzle Vickie. What a wonderful week this has been.

* * *

**A/n: So...what did you think? Please let me know with comments or complaints, hell even if you just review and say hi I'll take it. Until next time my friends.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Butterfly & the Angel**

**A/n: Chapter Eight, but the best thing is that I got over 1,000 hits! Thank you all, especially Y2Erin for this idea. Thanks to Nexusdiva and Rossi's Lil Devil as well! Check out their stories please! I only own RJ; Erin is based on my friend Y2Erin, who has been helping me with this story. Thanks girl!**

**IMPORTANT: This chapter will show that this story is AU, I don't follow proper timelines or events so don't be mad.**

* * *

The next night Erin and I got ready for the double-date at my house while Justin and Wade were at the hotel Vince booked. We were going to go play paintball then after we were going to catch a movie. I had put on a pair of baggy camo cargo pants and a black tank-top with a simple pair of black boots while Erin wore black skinny jeans and a light blue shirt that said:I Like Turtles; in green letters with a picture of a turtle. I laughed when she showed me the shirt because I knew how much she liked turtles. I pulled out my light grey hoodie that said: Stand Back I'm a Professional; with a picture of someone putting a fork into an outlet.

"So what did you and Justin do last night?" Erin asked me as I straightened her hair.

"Nothin' much but we did use up all the chocolate syrup and whipped cream." I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Too much information there!" She exclaimed.

"Get yo' mind out the gutter, we had a food fight!" I corrected.

"Sure you did." She replied sarcastically.

"Hey, you weren't born and raised in LA so I'll warn you now; don't upset the one with the hot iron. And as a matter of fact we did. My folks kept the twins so we came back here and were going to watch The GamePlan and have ice-cream sundaes. However I accidently squeezed the syrup bottle and got chocolate on his shirt and I laughed, so he retaliated with the whipped cream. Before we knew it we were chasing each other trying to get the other one. It was fun but hell to clean up, especially to wash dried whipped cream from my hair." I laughed.

"Oh, and as for the hot iron comment; what the hell?" Erin laughed.

"Just something Connie taught me when I was twelve. So what are the teams for paintball? Girls-vs-Guys or Team Erin-vs-Team RJ?"

"Team Erin-vs-Team RJ, that way we don't embarrass the guys. I mean come on, we've been playing paintball for three years. You've been playing longer though." She answered.

"Technically shooting my cousin repeatedly in the ass with a bb-gun for twelve years doesn't count, but still helped with target practice." I smirked remembering all the times I shot Antonio in the ass. He should have thought about that when he gave me the damn bb-gun.

"So you and Justin haven't done the deed yet?" Erin asked.

"No, you know me Erin. I waited until my wedding night so I'll wait again." I sighed.

"Why? I mean technically already lost your virginity, so it shouldn't be a problem to sleep with your boyfriend."

"Well I learned from Connie 'If there is sex without love, you can have love without sex.' So I guess to me it just means that if he loves me then he'll wait. I don't want to end up being one of those girls that get dumped after fucking the guy." I shrugged.

We continued to talk idly as we did each other's hair.

* * *

**WITH JUSTIN AND WADE**

"What shirt should I wear? This one? Or maybe this one? I don't know, which one do you think Erin would like?" Wade turned to Justin who lounged out on the couch in the living room of the large suite in a simple black shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Honestly? The girls said to dress casually so maybe just a plain shirt and jeans?" Justin yawned.

"What's wrong with you?" Heath asked as he, Darren, and Skip played cards.

"I was up late, me and RJ used a ton of chocolate syrup and whipped cream-" Justin was interrupted by Wade.

"Too much information there!"

"Not like that you perverts! We had a food fight last night. I was up late helping her clean the kitchen since she doesn't have maids or housekeepers. It took longer washing the syrup from my hair too!" Justin explained.

"Alright, alright. Calm down. It's just that the way you two act, anyone would assume the two of you are in love and sleeping together." Darren said.

"Well I don't know if we're in love, I mean I'm falling for her; and as for sleeping with her, I don't know. It reminds me of what that jackass said at the resturant and he pissed me off with that comment." Justin fumed.

"So maybe a dark blue tee and jeans?" Wade asked to change the subject.

"Yeah, sure." Justin nodded.

* * *

**WITH RJ AND ERIN**

We finished getting ready and I called Justin. He and Wade were on their way to come get us then after the four of us were heading to Hollywood Sports Park for paintball. I had called and managed to get us the Apocalypse area for our game.

"I still feel guilty that you're paying for this." Erin said.

"Don't be, I owe you for the trip to NYC remember?" I smiled.

"Oh, yeah. So we're even?"

"Hell yeah!" I laughed when a car horn honked from outside.

We walked out and standing outside of Wade's rental were the guys holding the doors open like gentlemen. I sat in the back with Justin while Erin sat up front with Wade.

"So where are we going?" Wade asked as we left my property.

"To Hollywood Sports Park." I answered and gave him the directions to the place.

"Why there?" Justin asked us, holding my hand.

"Paintball, me and RJ like to play it. You guys might want to watch your backs cuz she'll probably shoot you in the ass like she does to her cousin." Erin laughed.

"Hey, for the record I only do that with a bb-gun. Also I won't shoot anyone in the ass, cuz I promised _mi papa y mama_ I wouldn't so they would watch the twins." I sighed.

"So we should be fine then." Wade shrugged.

"Don't worry RJ we'll get you a bb-gun and have your cousin stop by later." Justin put his arm over my shoulders.

"It's fine, I'm happy to spend more time with you _papi chulo._" I smiled at Justin, who smirked in rememberance when I told him it was a loving nickname for a boyfriend.

Nearly twenty minutes later we pulled up to the park and quickly me and Erin ran to the ticket center, discussing our ultimate plan. We got the tickets and went to the rentals to get our gear and guns. We broke off into our teams and separated when we got to the area we were going to play. I ran to a large bus and hid inside as I watched for my targets. I saw movement to the left of the bus and I waited to shoot. I saw Erin and Wade walking around so I shot at them. I ran out of the bus once my position was copromised and ran behind the closest wall with them firing at my heels. We kept shooting amd missing each other for half an hour. I nearly got them several times but like me they dodged and ran.

After the half hour me and Erin put our plan in action. We had separated from our dates and went after them. I got Justin when I found him hiding behind a station wagon. He was shocked as hell when I got him in the chest.

"Sorry, babe; but girls rule!" I smiled at him when I heard a british yelp after the sound of a shot. Erin had found Wade and got him.

After the game we drove to the ArcLight Theater.

"What movie would you girls like to see?" Justin asked as we stood in line to get the tickets.

"My Soul To Take." Erin and I said at the same time.

"Are you sure?" Wade asked.

"Yeah, wouldn't you girls prefer something like The Social Network?" Justin suggested.

"Oh, please. You boys then go see it cuz we want to see My Soul To Take." I huffed.

"Fine but don't cry to leave if you get scared." Justin kissed my neck.

"We won't get scared." I assured him.

* * *

**LATER**

"Ahhh!" I screamed and burried my face into Justin's shoulder, Erin doing the same thing to Wade, when the Ripper came out of nowhere.

"It's okay." Justin wrapped his arms around me, "The movie's almost over."

"Then tell me when it is!" I hissed and clung to him tighter.

After the movie Wade dropped me and Justin off at my house and drove Erin to her condo in Long Beach. I chased Justin around the house when he continued to tease me about the damn movie.

* * *

**WITH WADE AND ERIN**

Wade pulled up in front of Erin's home. Being the gentleman he was, he opened her door for her and held her hand as he walked her to her door. He was nervous, he really liked Erin. She was funny, smart, kind, and pretty. He took several deep breaths to calm down.

"I had a great time, Wade." Erin smiled. She really liked Wade; he was a gentleman, funny, smart, and handsome.

"So did I, maybe we could go on another date? Just the two of us?" Wade asked with a light blush.

"I'd like that." She answered with a blush of her own.

"Alright, I'll call you tomorrow." Wade leaned foreward and kissed her on the cheek.

"Bye Wade." Erin said with an ear-to-ear smile on her face.

"Bye." Wade replied with a similar smile and walked back to his car, feeling like he was walking on air. Erin walked into her home feeling like she was walking on air.

* * *

**THE NEXT NIGHT**

I waited backstage of NXT. I had promised Kaitlyn I would be here in case someone needed to break Vickie's face. I was worried though, mostly because we were both rookies and I didn't want either of us to get fired. I mean, I've had only one win so far. Kaitlyn walked up to me.

"RJ could you walk out with me?" She asked.

"No drama. Let's go." We walked out.

"Whoa, is that RJ from RAW walking out with Kaitlyn?" Matt Striker asked Josh Mathews.

"I believe it is!" Josh answered.

Vickie stormed into the ring after Kaitlyn and I entered. My maternal instincts kicked in and I stood slightly in front of Kaitlyn. Vickie just stood there glaring at us while I just raised an eyebrow.

"Kaitlyn, you haven't one a single challenge and then you have the nerve to have her here?" Vickie screeched.

"Okay, ow...I think my ears are bleeding, are they bleeding? I think they are, so you should just _cierra la boca_." I said.

"What did you just say to me?" Vickie shrieked.

"I said for you to shut your mouth. I heard what you said to her in the gym the other day. Maybe if you didn't put her down so much like a jealous hag, she would win." I smirked.

"Vickie you have down nothing but belittle me and put me down so I want to challenge you to a singles match, me vs you." Kaitlyn said stepping around me, "Thanks for being here RJ."

"You're wel-" Vickie interrupted me.

"Why is that no-talent wannabe here anyway?"

"You wanna step outside? We can settle this in the parking lot, trust." I said quietly to Vickie. That was the one of the things I used to always say when I was younger and someone would diss me. My _tio_ always said that showed I did have control; I was quick to fight to defend my parents but would be calm when I had to defend my self.

"No." Vickie replied just as quietly.

"I used to have so much respect for you; you were Eddie Guerrero's wife, you could pull off a frog splash, but then you started doing this shit. Becoming a heel by putting others down, interferring with their matches, and setting matches so certain people could win? I used to look up to you because you had a lot to deal with, but now you just make me feel like an idiot for defending you when I would hear others bad mouthing you." I quietly told her. I saw in her eyes she wasn't expecting that, neither was I expecting to confess that to her.

"Really?" I could see that she teared up a little when I nodded.

"Hey Kaitlyn, I'm gonna bounce. Gotta get my kids from my parents' house. Later." I said into the mic and climbed out of the ring.

I waited until I was backstage and looked to the sky, "_Que vivas en el recuerdo de todos, y mantener un ojo en su esposa. Ella necesita su ayuda. Descanse en paz_, Eddie."

* * *

**A/n: Alright I confess, that last little bit is my own thought towards Vickie. So please review and check out Y2Erin's Wrestling Preschool. You won't be disappointed.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Butterfly & the Angel**

**A/n: Welcome to chapter nine! There is a time skip for this chapter and I reveal one of RJ's distant cousins. Dedicated to Y2Erin (check out her stories, they're awesome), Nexusdiva, and Rossi's Lil Devil. Thank you my fabulicious readers and reviewers. BTW refer to Ghoulish Goodies by Sharon Bowers for the recipes to the treats being made.**

* * *

_**THREE WEEKS LATER**_

It has been three weeks since that night on NXT, and to my surprise Vince asked me to visit SmackDown! and team up with Rey against Del Rio and Beth Pheonix. Luckily we won by DQ when Del Rio's ring announcer interferred and was caught. Beth gave me a huge beating and I knew I couldn't beat her. I had one lost against Melina but we're still friends; I was happy I lost to someone from my hometown at least. I also had a win against Maryse and boy was she pissed.

Me and Justin are now an official couple, in fact Vince wanted me to join Nexus in a storyline. However both Justin and I weren't comfortable with that idea so it was dropped, mostly because Justin told Vince that I was too much of a Face since I always shook my opponent's hand after every match and smiled to my fans.

Wade and Erin are close to becoming a couple as well. They were constantly calling and texting each other while on the road and Erin would even come to visit him and he would visit her. They made such a cute couple and both of them were always smiling. I honestly could look at them and see the wedding bells above their heads.

I quietly entered the hotel room Justin and I shared. However we were not having sex. When I told him that I wanted to wait, he looked like a kid that found out the toothfairy wasn't real. I saw Jusin asleep on the chaise with Corbin and Corsica snuggled against him. I couldn't help but smile. He had offered to watch them while I had a concert. I looked at my phone, took a picure, and saw that Halloween was in two days. I had the day off but Justin didn't. An idea popped into my head. I quietly exited the hotel room and pulled out my phone. Since we were in St. Louis I texted my cousin who lived about an hour or two away.

**Sam, txt me bk wen u gt ths its ur cuz**, I sent and got a reply in only a couple of minutes.

_Hey grl, what did u wnt?_

**2morrow cn u help me make treats 4 every1 stll on road 4 Halloween?**

_Yeah, cn strt making cake n cupcakes in morning and put 2gether day fter. Hopefully he wont eat evrything, LOL_

**XD, tll homeboy i said hi. Nite**

_Nite_

I forgot that Sam had gotten married a few years ago, the worst thing was that I could not for the life of me remember the guy's name so I always referred to him as homeboy so Sam didn't know. You see I was in Japan when they got married and I have not yet met the guy. I remember when I first met my cousin, her uncle married my aunt before we were born and it was their tenth anniversary where I met my older cousin. I was nine and she was fourteen, but she agreed to help me scam a couple of people with the infamous card game. I shuffled three cards on the table very quickly and whoever put their money down had to find the queen. The scam was that you made everyone think it was easy by having someone win on their first try. Also having an extra card hidden that you use to switch with the queen helped too.

I walked back into the room and carefully picked up Corsica. I changed her and put her down for bed and did the same thing to Corbin. I tried to wake Justin.

"Justin, _mi amor_, wakey-wakey. Come on babe." I gently shook his shoulder.

"Mmm...Five more minutes, mom." He mumbled.

"I ain't your mother, but boy if you don't wake up you'll lose the ability to be a father." I said very sternly in his ear just before I pushed him off the chair.

"Whoa, what the-RJ?" Justin asked half asleep.

"Yeah, me. Now are you gonna spend the entire night on the chaise or are you coming to bed?" I smirked when he looked around himself.

"Shit! Where are the babies?" He asked.

"I put them to bed. Now come on, baby, I want to get some sleep." I pulled him off the floor.

I helped him all the way to the bed where he collapsed onto it. He was asleep before he hit the mattress. I quietly laughed at him as I changed into my nightgown and crawled under the covers. I giggled when he began to snore lightly.

* * *

The next morning I took the babies with me to the nearby supermarket. Luckily the suite we got had a small kitchen, Vince thought it would be better so I could keep the babies' food in the fridge. I bought enough flour, butter, milk, eggs, sugar, vanilla, unsweetened cocoa, frosting, icing, and candy to make cookies for an army of a thousand. All right, I exaggerated a little but I did buy alot. Even pretzels, marshmallows, apples, caramel, cookies, peanutbutter, pudding, and food coloring.

When I got back to the hotel, I saw Erin talking to Wade and Chris Jericho. She had flown in to visit Wade.

"Erin! Hey, _chica_! Can you give me a hand please?" I asked her as I tried to get both babies out of the large purple Hummer limo Rick insisted I use whenever I was another city since I was technically too young to rent a car at twenty-four years-old.

"Sure." Erin took Corbin and handed him to Wade as I handed her Corsica.

"Damn, what all did you buy?" Jericho laughed when he saw all the grocery bags.

"It's a surprise, now mister Y2J if you think it's funny then put yourself to good use. Please help me carry all this!" I exclaimed.

"Alright since you did say please. Hey Sheamus, Paul; could you guys give us a hand?" Jericho asked the Celtic Warrior and the Big Show.

"Sure, I'd be happy to help." Paul Wight smiled and took several bags from me.

"I guess." Sheamus shrugged and took a few bags.

"Thank you so much! I always get a little carried away when I go to the supermarket. I don't know why. Go to a shopping mall, I only spend like sixty at all the bargain stores; but go to a supermarket and I spend about three hundred and fifty." I laughed. It was true, I spent more at a supermarket than at any mall.

With help from those three guys, we were able to get all the bags to mine and Justin's room. Erin and Wade put the babies in their playpen as I started to set everything up.

"All right, wrestlers who do not have tomorrow off, get out cuz it's a surprise for you all tomorrow." I said ushering the guys out.

Erin and I started to make the Spiderweb cookies and other Halloween treats. I knew that my cousin was making the cakes for us to decorate tomorrow before we would bring them to the arena. In the middle of making the Glowing Jack-O-Lantern cookies when I got a text.

_Is ths Sam's cuz Ren?_ the strange number said.

**Yea, who ths?** I asked.

_Her husband, Randy._

**Sup homboy?**

_What r u & her up 2?_

**Makin treats 4 ppl at my wrk, im a wrestler.**

_W8, RJ?_

**Yeah, how did u know my nikname? My famly calls me Ren.**

_Its me Orton._

**Rady Orton? :O oh shit i 4got the name of the guy Sam married, should've known it was u.**

_Sam said u did tho?_

**I nvr told her i didn't**

_Well c u 2morrow at arena. _

**L8r**

"Holy fucker." I laughed.

"What is it?" Erin asked me.

"The guy my cousin, Samantha Speno, married is Randt Orton." I chuckled, "And I just found out now."

"Ooh, I hope he doesn't tease you for it." Erin smirked.

"He won't cuz Sam'll be there. I'm her favorite cousin, so she'll make him behave." I replied.

"I'd hate to him then." She shrugged.

We continued to make the treats until Justin got back from a signing. I made him promise not to touch anything until tomorrow. He protested until I gave him a Choco-bat cookie. Justin played with the twins until they had to go to sleep.

* * *

The next morning I had the limo driver, Hugh, drive me over to Sam's house in Saint Charles. I passed Randy on the road and waved to him from the sunroof. We got to their house and I jumped out. Erin had taken the babies to the arena for me so the back of the limo had all the cookies and candies. I ran up to the door and rang the bell.

"Hey, Ren. Come on in." Sam smiled when she answered the door.

"Hey Sam, ready to decorate?" I asked.

"Let's decorate!" She smiled.

It took us over an hour to decorate the cakes and cupcakes. Sam laughed at the Witch's Hat cake and the Spider cupcakes. We loaded everything into the limo and got her daughter buckled in. Alanna was only two but she seemed to already know me from some of the more child-appropriate songs. It took us nearly an hour or two to get to the arena. Luckily Erin was outside waiting for us with five stage hands seeing as the show was almost over. It was a non-televised match with both RAW and SmackDown! wrestlers.

"Erin this is my cousin Samantha Orton and her daughter Alanna." I said as we each took some of the treats to carry to catering.

"Hi, oh RJ, Wade and Justin have the kids in the locker room." Erin said.

With the stagehands' help we got everything inside quickly and set up. Each of us girls texted our men and told them to tell everyone to come to catering after the show. I couldn't wait to see everyone's faces when they saw all the treats. I gave Alanna a pudding cup with cookie crumbs and gummi worms while we waited.

The first wrestlers to arrive were Edge, Matt Hardy, Melina, and Zack Ryder. Zack acted like a dumbass on a sugar rush when he saw all the treats and grabbed four cookies and a slice of the Witch's Hat cake. Melina took a few of the chocolate covered pretzels, Swamp Creature Toes, while Matt and Edge each got two cupcakes and a caramel apple. More people came in and were shocked at how much Sam and I made. Randy practically pounced on everything, grabbing one of everything and scarfing it down like he's never had any sugar before.

"Orton, dude, chill before you go into a coma!" I laughed as Justin carried the babies over to me.

"Wow, babe, you outdid yourself." Justin smiled and grabbed a cookie.

"Thanks. Hi Corbin were you good for them?" I asked my baby boy.

"He tried to crawl away like six times until he saw Big Show. After that he wouldn't leave my side." He chuckled.

"What about Corsica?"

"A little angel as always." Justin held Corsica a little closer.

"Maybe we should tie Orton down before he goes crazy." Heath suggested to Sam as Randy filled his plate for a second time.

"Sam?" I looked at my cousin.

"Randy, slow down or you're sleeping on the couch for a month." She said to him and he quickly slowed.

"Wen, you sing?" Alanna asked me.

"I would but I don't think everyone wants to hear it." I answered.

"What are you crazy? Of course we want to hear you!" I was shocked to see that it was Vickie who said that.

"Come on RJ, sing for us." Edge pleaded.

"Fine, but I don't-"

"I have the instrumentals from your last album, don't worry." Erin smiled and put the cd into a radio that a stagehand brought in. I couldn't help but laugh at that. She planned on me singing! The impromtu Halloween party lasted for an hour with everyone taking some kind of leftover treat with them. I had made a to-go box for Matt to give to Jeff. It took us several minutes to clean up and I insisted that Sam and Alanna let Hugh drive them back since Randy didn't have a car seat in his car, but they declined. It was an awesome Halloween, but the ones when the twins get to go trick-or-treating will be much better.

* * *

**A/n: Sorry for not putting any songs, but honestly I could not decide what song RJ would sing. Please review to let me know what you thought.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Butterfly & the Angel**

**A/n: Hello readers! This is chapter ten and it's all for you! This chapter is dedicated to Y2Erin, after this please go check out her story Wrestling Preschool; Nexusdiva, check out her story WWE Love; and Miss-RKO, check out her stories as well they're really good. Thanks girls! Also please review so I know what you thought of the chapter. Pretty please, because I want your feedback on it.**

* * *

_**TWO MONTHS LATER**_

Justin, the twins, and I were at my parents' house one week before Christmas planning on what we were going to do. We spent Thanksgiving at his home in Florida. In those two months since Halloween, Justin was as attached to Corbin and Corsica as I was. I noticed how he acted much like their father. Infact, we had recently gone to Babies R Us and someone assumed he was...

_FLASHBACK_

_"Do they need new shoes as well?" Justin asked as we entered the store._

_"Si, they do." I answered._

_"Man, they're getting so big! I can't wait until they're talking." He smiled at them as he pushed the shopping cart while I browsed the baby clothes._

_A middle-aged woman smiled at us when she saw Justin tickling the twins._

_"Aww, it's so nice to see such a devoted father of twins no less! My, most men are too afraid of being in a baby store much less then spending time in one with their twins. Oh, your son has your smile and his mother's eyes." The woman cooed as she walked by._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"So are your parents coming to America or are you going back to South Africa for Christmas?" I asked him as Corbin used my pantleg to pull himself to his feet.

"My parents are-oh that's them." Justin pulled out his cell phone as it started to ring. Before Justin could say anything to them, my father took his phone from him and answered.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Gabriel? **(A/n: I know his real name isn't Justin Gabriel but I'm gonna use it anyway)** Hi, my name is Mitchell Johnson; my daughter is dating your son, Justin. Yeah. Oh, so you're flying in? It would be nice to meet you in person too. Well then go to the airport and ask to exchange your tickets for ones to Los Angeles California. Uh-huh...Yeah we'll take care of it for you actually. Yes, just tell them Mitchell Johnson_ Esquire_. Yeah I am an attorney. Alright see you then, bye!" My dad handed Justin his phone, who's jaw was hanging open with wide eyes.

"Dad, _¿qué hiciste?_ What did you do?" I asked my dad.

"I invited them to LA for Christmas so we all could meet!" Dad smiled. I don't think I've ever seen my father frown...well except for my wedding; both him and my mom looked like they went to a funeral. And boy did I bitch at them for it until my mom threatened to knock me into the next millenia.

"Dad, you did have the right to do that! _No te puedo creer! Eso fue, con mucho, la cosa más tonta que he hecho nunca!"_ (I can't believe you! That was by far the dumbest thing you have ever done!)

"Consuela, honey, she's angry! I need a translator, she's speaking too fast for me to hear her!" My dad called for my mom.

"Renata, _la calma se hace bien ahora!"_ (calm down right now!) My mother demanded.

"As you can see, she switches to Spanglish when mad." My dad whispered to Justin, who nodded as me and my mom started talking quickly in Spanish and I told her what dad did. Then the two of us started to yell at him in Spanish, causing both him and Justin to flee.

"Mama, why would daddy do that?" I pouted, "I mean, Justin had told his parents about me last month and had a tough time trying to explain to them Corbin and Corsica. Now them meeting us? They were shocked enough when he told them I was Renata CJ the singer and number one contender for the Diva's Champion. What if they don't like me?" I sighed.

"_Mija_, what have I always told you? It doesn't matter if someone doesn't like you, all that matters is that you like you. There will be people that want you to fail but you mustn't make them happy by giving up, you must try your hardest and never give up." My mom said with a small smile.

"Fine...I have to go and fix the guest rooms and check on Justin's present. No, I will not tell you what it is cuz you have a big mouth and will tell dad who has an even bigger mouth!" I laughed as I picked up the twins and walked out to the garage to get Justin. What he didn't know, was that his Christmas gift was a 2009 white Ford Escape XLT. I had secretly bought it for him last week when we were browsing cars, he thought we were looking for myself but really it was for him.

I saw Justin standing with my father looking at my dad's car again. I quietly walked over to them, and shifted the babies in my arms; then I pushed the horn scaring both guys. When it came to my dad's reaction to that, it never got old. My dad hit his head on the hood while Justin just jumped back a foot.

"Jesus! Renata Juanita Carmen Diaz Cruz-Johnson! You are in a lot of trouble young lady!" My dad exclaimed as he went inside to get ice for his head.

"Your full name I assume?" Justin smirked taking Corsica, who somehow managed to turn into a Daddy's Girl, from me.

"Yep, when he says it, it's not so bad. But when my mom does, it's time to run." I smiled as we buckled they kids into my car.

"So aren't you afraid-"

"Mom won't do anything because of the horn. She used to do it to abuelo." I explained as I got behind the steering wheel. "Let's go, we have to get everything ready for your parents."

* * *

**THREE DAYS LATER**

We stood at the terminal at LAX, waiting for Justin's parents. Mine were at my house with Maggie, abuelo, _Tio_ Machete, and Antonio. I left the kids with them so we could make a better impression without screaming babies. I ran my hand through my hair. I had Connie come by earlier to style it, so now it was layered with the ends curled. Justin started to mess with the collar of his pale purple button up shirt.

"Babe, just relax okay? You're gonna wrinkle your shirt." I assured him. He was as nervous as I was in the Diva Battle Royal. Me against both the Glamazon and Fox was the scariest thing ever.

"Sorry, honey. It's just...I don't know, what if they give you a hard time because of the babies? Or get annoyed when people ask you for autographs?" He sighed.

"Don't worry about it. It'll be okay." I smiled and smoothed my white halter summer dress.

"I know, but I can't help it. I haven't seen them for a few months." Justin began crossing and uncrossing his arms repeatedly.

I sighed and turned Justin's face to me before I kissed him, "Better?"

"Definately." He smirked. Justin looked over my shoulder and his eyes widened, "Mom! Dad!"

I turned around and saw his paents walking towards us. I smiled as politely as I could despite how nervous I was. Justin and I walked over to them.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Gabriel. I'm Renata Cruz-Johnson, but you can call me RJ. It's nice to finally meet you." I smiled and held out my hand to shake.

Mrs. Gabriel looked at me and I noticed Justin had her eyes. "Hello Renata, I'm Mary **(A/n: I don't know his mother's actual first name, sorry!)** and this is Paul. It's nice to meet you as well." Her accent was more pronounced than Justin's.

"Let's get your bags then head on over to RJ's house." Justin said as we went over to baggage claim. We got their bags and got to my car.

"So, Renata, Justin told us you had adopted your sister's two babies. Where are they?" Mr. Gabriel asked me.

"They are with my parents at my house. I hope you don't mind, but I have two dogs. The mastiff is B.I.G. and the pitbull is Tupac, like the famous rap artists." I bit my lip as I drove to my home.

"Not a problem, now tell us about the babies." Mrs. Gabriel smiled.

I returned the smile in the rearview mirror and told them all about Corbin and Corsica. How they were eight months, Corbin standing soon to be walking, Corsica crawling after Tupac, and their baby swimming lessons the Mommy And Me Class taught. They asked me about my family after. I told them how Maggie had ran away then came back pregnant with the twins, abuelo gotten three toes shot off, dad's goofiness, mom's cooking, and my uncle and cousin's few trips to jail.

We pulled up to my house. Justin took their bags while I showed his parents around the house and introduced them to my family.

"Paul and Mary Gabriel I would like to introduce you to my family. My mom, Consuela Cruz-Johnson; my dad, Mitchell Johnson; my sister, Magdalena or Maggie as she prefers; my uncle, Machete Cruz and his son Antonio Ortega ; my grandfather, Armando Cruz; and my babies Corbin and Corsica." I pointed to each person as I named them.

"It's nice to meet you both. Why don't us ladies go to the kitchen to talk while the guys go be guys else where." My mom pratically pulled Mrs. Gabriel into the large kitchen. I sighed, because at least I could start on dinner. I had wanted to cook South African cuisine for them, but Justin told me to cook something I was very good at and was comfortable with. So now it was Mexican food.

I quickly called out to abuelo, "You better not have _chapulines_ in my house, abuelo! You know I hate those!"

"What's _chapulines_?" Justin asked.

"Toasted grasshoppers with salt and lime. You eat them, and abuelo tends to try and sneak them in when he's here." I answered, staring down abuelo until he handed over a small ziploc bag filled with the dead grasshoppers. I took the bag and threw it away.

I went into the kitchen with Mrs. Gabriel, my mom, and Maggie while the guys watched the babies. With my mother's help, I got started on dinner which consisted of fruit salad, salsa, tortillas, enchiladas, and tacos. So far there were no problems.

* * *

**CHRISTMAS DAY**

I smiled as my parents, sister, grandfather, uncle, and cousin walked into the living room.

"Merry Christmas!" I pulled my parents into a hug.

"_Feliz Navidad, mija_!" My mom said as dad carried in several presents. Maggie quickly pulled me out of the room into the hall while Justin and his parents helped my dad.

"What?" I asked.

"You will worship me forever." She smiled.

"What are you talking about, and be quick cuz I'm tempted to duct-tape you to the wall." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I found it. You forgot you had hidden it behind the Selena poster next to the door in our room years ago." Maggie explained holding up a DVD.

"No way! Awesome! You are the coolest little sis ever!" I squealed, hugging my sister.

We went back into the living room and started to pass out gifts. I was shocked when Justin's parents had gifts for the twins. I gave Maggie backstage passes for the next Lady Ga-Ga concert in LA. While Justin got me a beautiful diamond necklace. Abuelo got a bottle of tequila, my parents got tickets for a trip to the Bahamas, Machete and Antonio each got a gold chain, and Justin's parents were each given a Rolex watch.

"Justin, come outside for your gift." I smiled as I led everyone out.

"What did you get him?" Abuelo asked me.

"That." I pointed to the Ford Escape in the driveway.

"Oh my god...Thank you baby!" Justin pulled me into a tight hug.

"You're welcome, honey, thank you for my necklace. I love it." I smiled.

* * *

**WITH ERIN AND WADE**

Erin couldn't help but smile, it was Christmas and Wade had insisted on spending it with her in her Long Beach home while her parents were on a cruise. He wanted Erin to have a good Christmas, so he did everything he could think of. He cooked, cleaned, and got her the nicest gift he could find as well. Wade was nervous because he planned on telling Erin something. He waited until after Erin opened her gift, an emerald turtle necklace. Erin had gotten Wade a small kitten.

"Thank you Erin. Hey little guy." Wade cooed at the long-haired black and white kitten.

"It's a girl. I got her from the shelter RJ and I volunteer at. RJ had talked me into it, it's where she got her dogs. RJ said she's a mixed that was found in an abandoned car." Erin explained, "She needed a good home so I thought you'd like her."

"I do, very much. Thank you...Erin, I wanted to tell you something...I-I love you, will you be my girlfriend? We've been dating for all this time and I want to be able to call you my girl."

"Wade, I love you too! Of course I'll be your girlfriend!" Erin squealed as she pulled Wade into a bone crushing hug.

* * *

**WITH RJ, JUSTIN, AND THEIR FAMILIES.**

"Okay so now that gift opening is over with, I have something to show you all. When I was fourteen my friend and I dressed up and lip-synced to a very popular song from the 80s. Antonio knows this in fact he helped with it." I smirked when a look of horror and realization crossed my cousin's face.

"No! You better not! I swear _puta_ if you show them..." Antonio warned.

"Biggie! Pac! _Ayuda!_" I called in my dogs. B.I.G. ran and pinned Antonio to the floor while Tupac growled at him.

"Renata, call them off now!" My mom demanded.

"Fine, down." I said to my dogs. Tupac sat down next to Justin's legs and rested his head on his kness while B.I.G. stretched out by the babies.

"They're very protective." Mr. Gabriel pointed out.

"Of course they are. I rescued them from being put down. I volunteer at an animal shelter, and one day they brought in these guys. They were in dog fights and were supposed to be put down but I made an effort and rehabilatated them. The shelter was afraid when they saw the babies with Tupac, but both him and B.I.G. love kids now." I explained as I put the DVD Maggie brought into the player. I smiled when Antonio's face lost all color.

I pressed play. The begining of it had me, Connie, and another girl with our backs to the camera wearing cheerleader outfits. The opening music to Hey Mickey began to play and we turned around. The other girl was actually Antonio in a wig and skirt. We began to dance like they did at the end credits of the movie Bring It On.

_Oh Mickey  
You're so fine  
You're so fine  
You blow my mind  
Hey Mickey! Hey! Hey!  
Hey Mickey! Hey! Hey!_

_Oh Mickey  
You're so fine  
You're so fine  
You blow my mind  
Hey Mickey! Hey! Hey!  
Hey Mickey!_

_Oh Mickey  
You're so fine  
You're so fine  
You blow my mind  
Hey Mickey! Hey! Hey!  
Hey Mickey! Hey! Hey!_

_Oh Mickey  
You're so fine  
You're so fine  
You blow my mind  
Hey Mickey! Hey! Hey!  
Hey Mickey!_

_Hey, Mickey!  
You've been around all night  
And that's a little long  
You think you've got it right  
And I think you got it wrong  
But can't you say goodnight  
So you can take me home Mickey_

_Cuz when you say you will  
It always means you won't  
You're giving me the chills  
Baby, please baby, don't  
Everynight yo still leave me all alone Mickey_

_Oh Mickey, what a pity  
You don't understand  
You take me by the heart  
When you take me by the hand  
Oh Mickey, you're so pretty  
Can't you understand  
It's guys like you Mickey  
Oh what you do Mickey, do Mickey  
Don't break my heart Mickey!_

_Hey Mickey!  
Now when youu take me by the  
Who's ever gonna know  
Everytime you move I let  
A little more show  
It's something we can use  
So don't say no Mickey_

We all laughed at Antonio's reaction when it came to his solo. To be honest I use to be jealous of him because he could do a toe-touch and cartwheel perfectly. Machete just shook his head at his son as if to say "Should have said no, son." Justin had to hold Antonio back from trying to hit me while I ran and got my bb-gun. When Antonio saw it, he quickly took a throw pillow and covered his ass.

In all it was a great Christmas, and I was happy it was mine and Justin's first one together too.

* * *

**A/n: So want did you think? Also if anyone could recommend a song or two, I'll try to put more of RJ singing and wrestling as well.**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Butterfly & The Angel**

**A/n: Over 2000 hits! Thank you readers! I want to dedicate this chapter to YErin, Nexusdiva, Black Voodoo, Miss-RKO, and Blairx6661. When you have time please check out their stories! Also if you like the show Criminal Minds, check out Drodgers89's stories as well. I do not own anything but my OC and her family, the songs belong to their respected owners.**

* * *

**FOUR MONTHS LATER**

"Why are we at Chuck E Cheese?" Wade asked me, Erin, and Justin.

"Wade, I told you last week...it's Corbin and Corsica's birthday. Remember, I took you to Toys R Us chanting 'My godchildren are turning one'?" Erin answered.

"Right, sorry...took a strong RKO from _someone's_ cousin." Wade looked at me.

"You challenged him _amigo_. You should've know better." I smirked.

We went inside the children's restuarant that, against my wishes, Justin rented out for the day. My family was already there setting everything up. Vince gave all of us sometime off so a few more Superstars and Divas were going to show up. Justin and I took the babies over to my mom and dad, afterwards we started to welcome everyone else that showed up. The first were Mark, Michelle, and Mark's kids.

"Hey Mark, hey Michelle. You kids go have fun, we ordered the pizzas and we'll have cake in two hours." The smaller kids ran off to the games after I gave them each a cup of tokens while the oldest walked around.

"Aww, I can't believe those little ones are a year old." Mark smiled.

"I know, now I feel old. They're walking so now Biggie and Pac won't leave their side." I sighed.

"Well I heard that a certain Diva's Champion has a birthday in a couple of weeks as well." Michelle smirked.

"Don't remind me...my mom keeps complaining every year on my birthday that I never allowed her to give me a _quinceanera_. After nine years I want to scream." I threw a glare at my mom who was fawning over the babies.

Mark and Michelle joined the adults. I welcomed the rest of Nexus, Jennifer Hudson, Layla, Melina, Rick, John Cena, Randy and Sam, Matt and Jeff, Jeff's girlfriend, and Rey and his family. Connie couldn't come because Penelope was sick.

I saw my mom walking over to me, so I quickly went to hide. Chasey, Mark's eldest daughter, pulled me into the Skytubes. Thank god I didn't have a J-Lo ass otherwise I wouldn't have fit. I ended up staying in the kids place playing the games. Justin had to actually pick me up and carry me away from the games so we could sing to the twins. Then a waiter insisted on taking our picture.

"Okay, now hold up the birthday kids...Daddy can you get closer to Mommy?" The waiter said to Justin, shocking both of us. Nonetheless Justin stood closer to me holding Corbin; neither of us correcting the waiter when he called Justin the twins' father.

* * *

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

I nearly growled at everyone. As tradition, my mom called me this morning and complained that I never allowed that damn party; putting me in a very foul mood. I was sending off waves of annoyance that had everyone steering clear of me in case I snapped. Unfortunately no one forewarned poor Zack Ryder.

"Whoo! Happy b-day RJ!" Zack said holding his arm up for a high-five.

I started yelling at him in Spanish. You could ask my family, when I was in a bad mood and started yelling in Spanish, I often don't remember what I said because I was venting. I'm pretty sure it had several death threats, a few insults, and a promise to kick his ass in the ring. I kept up the rant for a few more minutes until Randy came over a clamped a hand over my mouth. But it didn't stop me. I continued a muffled yell at Ryder.

"Ren, shut up and calm down." Randy said, "Sam gave me your mom's number, I'm not afraid to call her."

"Your my _primo_, you can't rat me out without me kicking your ass!" I snapped after pulling away from him.

"Try me." He used that Viper look he often used in the ring. I retaliated with my own glare.

"I'm gonna leave before you two start fighting...later!" Ryder ran off.

Justin and John quickly went over to us and tried to keep us from fighting. I guess it was because no one wanted the World Heavyweight Champion fighting the Diva's Champion. It would have been funny to see though, the Viper versus the Butterfly of the WWE. Justin knew how to put me in a good mood though.

"Remember that Gabriel Inglesias special? When he talked about the cop and the donuts?" Justin said.

"Hell yeah, that shit was funny!" I snickered when I remembered it, "Sorry dude but my mom put me in a bad mood. She may have taken the kids but she still likes to give me hell."

"Its okay. I know what its like to have your mom guilt you." Randy sighed.

"But you're white, I'm Mexican; trust me when I say it's worse. I'm telling you, Latina women can guilt their children like it's an olympic sport." I said.

"You're only half." Randy argued.

"Yeah, but my mother is Mexican." I countered. He just nodded.

"So your uncle owns a bar here in San Diego?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, my dad's little brother Skylar. Antonio works there, why?" I looked my boyfriend in the eye.

"Well we are celebrating your twenty-fifth birthday after work." Justin smiled.

"No getting out of it." John smirked.

"Awww come on! I don't like celebrating my birthday at places like that...I'm a 'order in take out and watch a movie on HBO' kind of birthday girl, _realmente."_ I whined.

* * *

In the end I lost and ended up at my uncle's bar.

"Okay so what should we do first?" Wade asked Erin and me.

Erin spotted the karaoke machine on stage, "I call first!"

Erin ran up onto the stage. Since Antonio knew they wanted to have my birthday here, he and my uncle decided to let us have the bar for the night. Erin search through all the songs until she found her favorite one.

"This song is dedicated to Wade, it's Nothing Else Matters by...METALLICA!

_So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trust in who we are  
And nothing else matters_

_Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters_

_Trust I seek and I find in you  
Everyday for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters_

_Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
But I know_

"She's really good!" Wade smiled as Erin sang.

"I know right? She sometimes sings with me on my albums. Rick's been trying to get her to sign but she said that her job as a producer is more stable than mine. Mostly since singers can lose their jobs when their fans stop listening. That's why I have a degree and paid my house off fully." I explained, "When I lose my job, I still have a fallback."

Erin finished singing her song and ran over to us. Everyone applauded her. The other Superstars and Divas looked around like they didn't want to be the next ones to sing until Adam Copeland decided to get on stage.

"Okay, well this needs to be a little more lively. Come on it's a party! Antonio, pass out the harder stuff! We need people wasted so they will be more fun, hint hint Phil." Adam looked at Phil Brooks aka CM Punk who gave the Rated R Superstar the finger.

Adam picked a song and began to sing Rebel Yell by Billy Idol

_Last night a little dancer  
Came dancin' to my door  
Last night a little angel  
Came pumpin' on my floor  
She said come baby  
You got a license for love  
And if it expires  
Bring hell from above because_

I pulled Justin onto the dancefloor. Erin did the same with Wade. Thanks to Adam the party was actually fun. Several people went up and sang including Vickie which unfortunately was awful. I was shocked at all the songs that were sung, and even more shocked at who sang. John had to bet Randy fifty bucks to get him to sing Paparazzi by Lady GaGa. We managed to get Heath, Skip, Tarver, and Darren to sing Bye-Bye-Bye by N*Sync with promises of free beer. John and R-Truth both went up to sing Ice-Ice-Baby by Vanilla Ice together, after I got Antonio to go up and sing Can't Touch This by MC Hammer. Everyone then turned to me.

"RJ, you're the professional; go up there." Erin said.

"No, and before you say it, no. Flashback, no." I crossed my arms.

"Please RJ? Come on, you made us sing a boy band song." Darren begged.

"I just want to relax, please?" I whined.

"How about I sing with you, babe?" Justin suggested.

"Really? You want to?" I looked at my boyfriend.

"Yeah, that way you'll sing and I can embarrass myself." Justin smiled.

"You won't embarrass yourself. That's what your jokes are for." I grinned as he glared at me playfully.

Erin and Wade both snickered at that comment as Justin and I went up on stage. I looked through the songs until I found No Air by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown. We then started to sing.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

_If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
oh_

_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand_

_But how do you expect me  
To live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air_

_No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air_

_I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real_

_But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care_

_So how do you expect me  
To live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air_

_No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air_

_No more  
No air  
There's no air, no air_

_Ooohhhh..._

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air_

_Do you expect me  
To live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's hard for me to breathe_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air_

_No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
_

_No air_

Everyone clapped for us as we left the stage, and my cousin ran up there to get everyone to sing me happy birthday. Needless to say when they brought out the cake I pushed Antonio's face into it.

**A/n: Sorry if it seems short, but it's just a filler for the next chapter so head's up cuz it's full o' drama. Also for songs that have been suggested will be used in the next few chapters. Please review to let me know what you liked or didn't like. Adios Amigos!**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Butterfly & The Angel**

**A/n: Here is chapter twelve my friends! Thanks to everyone that has this on their favorites and alerts! This chapter is dedicated to my reviewers Y2Erin, Nexusdiva, and Miss-RKO; please go check out their stories because their stories are really good. I also want to thank Black Voodoo, so please go check out her story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but RJ and her family.**

**WARNING: There will be some major drama in this chapter, so if you promise not to hate me then please read on. If you don't think you can, then you might not want to read this. But please promise not to hate me!...Did you promise? Okay, thanks! Enjoy!**

* * *

**WITH JUSTIN**

Justin walked around the arena in a sullen mood. RJ was at a concert in the next city so she couldn't be there with him. Tomorrow he was going back to Los Angeles, pick up the twins from RJ's parents, and wait until the day after for her to come home. Justin had made a decision last week when he and RJ sang that song together.

RAW was over and he caught the earliest flight to LA, after calling Mr. Johnson to be there to get him. Three hours later Justin walked into the almost mansion, as RJ often referred to her home, with Corbin and Corsica. Both children were asleep, so Justin put them in their room carefully and quietly. He went back downstairs to the living room and threw himself down onto the large sofa. Tupac jumped up onto the couch next to him and laid down. RJ never corrected the dogs when they jumped onto the furniture, so Justin decided not to either.

He looked at the blue-nosed pitbull. He could see why RJ had saved him and B.I.G. from the pound. Tupac had severe scars on his muzzle and part of his left ear was missing. Biggie had a chunk of muscle missing from his shoulder, his right eye was blind, and some skin from his muzzle was missing. Justin couldn't figure out how someone could be so heartless to force animals to fight for their sick entertainment.

"Hey Pac, you miss her too?" Justin scratched the dog behind his right ear. B.I.G. was up in the twins' room acting like their protector.

The dog whinned before jumping down and scratching at the DVD case next to the TV.

"I get it." Justin chuckled as he looked at the few DVDs that were of RJ at concerts and her music videos.

One of the DVDs caught his eye. It was the episodes of SmackDown! and RAW when RJ was the guest commentator. He smiled as he remembered that he did know who she was before they officially met. He was twenty years old. He was watching the newest episode of RAW; it had the fifteen year old girl from the SmackDown! episode a few days before. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he thought the young teen was hot. When the young girl, Renata CJ as she was introduced, sang a song called _If Cupid Had a Heart_; his heart fluttered and he imagined that she was singing to him like the millions of young teen boys were doing. Now he couldn't believe that he was almost thirty and dating her.

Justin sighed when he heard Corsica fussing through the baby monitor he clipped to his pants. As he climbed the stairs he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Corsica again.

"Dada! Dada!" The one year old cried, causing Justin to smile wide and making him run to the babies' room.

* * *

**WITH RJ**

I quickly ran onto the stage after a quick costume change. I smiled at the thousands of fans in the concert hall.

"You all havin' fun?" I shouted into the microphone, "Sorry to say this is the last song for the night!"

"AWW!" The crowd roared in unison.

I smiled and began to sing as I thought of Justin. (Teenage Dream by Katy Perry)

_You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down  
Down_

_Before you met me I was a wreck but things  
Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every Febuary, you'll be my valentine  
Valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel  
Like I'm living a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now, baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

_We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a floor out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel  
Like I'm living a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now, baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

_I'ma get your heart racing  
In my skin tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight (tonight)_

_You make me feel  
Like I'm living a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now, baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

_I'ma get your heart racing  
In my skin tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight (tonight)_

I waved to my fans as I left the stage. I went into my dressing room and checked my cell. I saw a text from Justin asking me to call him back ASAP. I quickly dialed his number and put the phone on speaker so I could change out of the glitter and rhinestone grey dress. He picked up after three rings.

"_RJ?_"

"Yeah, it's me. What happened? Is everything okay?" I asked.

"_I don't know...Corsica is there something mommy should know?"_ I heard him saying to my daughter showing that he had his phone on speaker as well.

"Corsica, baby doll, hi baby." I said.

_"Dada! Dada!"_ I heard Corsica squeal. My eyes widened as I gasped at my baby's first words.

"Oh my god! Baby you're first words! Justin this is amazing!" I exclaimed, "I'll be home by tomorrow night. See you then babe."

"_See you, honey."_ I flipped my phone shut. I quickly called Rick to see if I could use the jet to get home sooner, thankfully he said yes.

I flew out of the concert hall and into the limo. I told the driven to get me to the airport as soon as possible because I needed to get home to my kids. I must say, Hugh could have been in Fast and the Furious even with driving a limo. We got to the airport in record time. Unfortunately the jet wasn't ready and woldn't be for a few more hours. Meaning I wouldn't get home until around nine or nine-thirty.

* * *

**WITH JUSTIN**

Justin scrolled through the list of nearby jewelry stores trying to find one that would have what he was looking for. After checking twelve sites, he finally found the right one. Manlowe Family Jewelers had a large selection and it seemed they had very good deals. The site said it was a family owned business; and you could call to make your order if you were nearby. Justin quickly dialed the number.

"_Manlowe Family Jewelers, my name is Gordon Manlowe; how may I help you this night?"_ the man on the other end asked.

"Hello, I need to lace an order but I need to know if it can be delivered tomorrow morning before noon?" Justin asked.

"_Yeah, my little sister Brianna can drop it off. You are in the area?" _Gordon said.

"Yeah I am. About ten miles away." Justin bit his lip.

"_Then you'll get it before noon. So what did you have your eye on?"_ Justin told him what he saw on their website and made an order for it. He was assured that the man's sister would be at RJ's home by nine to nine-thirty.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING, WITH JUSTIN**

Justin sat in the living room watching Dora with Corbin and Corsica. Corsica continued to say "Dada"; while that morning Corbin started to say "Up" everytime he stood. Justin glanced at the clock on the wall and like everytime he lightly chuckled at RJ's novelty clock that said "It's Always Beer O'Clock". He noticed that it was nine-ten when the doorbell rang. Tupac was barking at the door and lunging at it while B.I.G. laid out on the floor allowing Corsica to climb on him.

Justin got up and answered the door. He was shocked as hell to see the woman that RJ dispised, Brianna Manlowe, standing there holding a small velvet box. It then dawned on him, she was the sister of the man from the jewelry store he called last night,

"I knew this address seemed familar. Where's Renata?" Brianna asked as she snapped her gum.

"Not here, she'll be home later. Is that my order?" Justin nodded to the box in her hand.

"Oh, yeah. It's really pretty. Congrats, by the way. I'm happy for you." Brianna gave him a genuine smile as he gave her the money for his purchase and she gave him the box. She then went to her Porsche and drove off while Justin closed the door and placed the box into his duffel bag by the door. He then heard a car door slam.

* * *

**WITH RJ**

I pulled up to my house at nine-fifteen, when I noticed someone's Porsche near the front of the house. I looked at the door and saw Brianna Manlowe leaving. Brianna fucking Manlowe leaving _my_ house! I noticed she had money in her hand and I grew angry. He was cheating on me with that fucking cunt and paying her! I waited until she left and got out of my car, slamming the door in the process. I stormed up to the door as Justin opened it looking suprised to see me there.

"RJ, you're early baby." He tried to give me a hug but I moved away, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong is that you have the nerve to have that bitch here with my kids especially!" I snapped.

"What are you talking about? I wouldn't cheat on you!"

"Please, I wouldn't put out so you find someone you can fuck." I hissed, "How can I believe you?"

"Believe? You should trust me!" Justin took a step towards me.

"How can I trust you?" I snapped.

"You should trust me because you love me!"

"But not that much!" I truly didn't trust him that much because Brianna has always been manipulative when it came to guys, especially back in high school when she stole wo of my boyfriends.

Justin didn't say anything; he just went to the door, grabbed his duffel, and left without so much as a word. I leaned against the door and slid to the floor. The severity of the situation had hit me. I felt the tears flowing from my eyes as I ran outside to stop him, but Justin was already gone. I went back inside and cried my heart out. I cried harder when Corsica walked over to the door and said 'Dada" over and over as if to call him back.

It broke my heart to see my baby calling for the closest thing she and her brother had to a father and him not being there.

* * *

**A/n: So like I said, please don't hate me. Sorry for the delay and if it seems short but this is necessary to the plot. Unfortunately there are only two chapters left, so please let me know what you thought of this chapter or the whole story so far.**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Butterfly & The Angel**

**A/n: Welcome readers to chapter thirteen! Thank you sticking with this story, as we approach the end...OR NOT! There is currently a poll on my profile to determine if there will be a sequel so please vote! This chapter is dedicated to my fabulicious reviewers Black Voodoo, Nexusdiva, Blairx6661, Miss-RKO, and Y2Erin. Please check out their stories, you won't be disappointed!**

* * *

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

It has been three weeks since Justin left before I could explain, when it came to Brianna I had very little trust with men. I tried calling him, emailing him, and I would look for him backstage. But he ignored my calls, blocked my email, and avoided me like the plague. I had to try calling everyone to see if they could get him to talk to me. Randy wanted to RKO him, Wade tried to get him to talk to me but failed, John even offered to give him an Attitude Adjustment which I declined. Matt and Rey, who knew me when I was younger and thought of me as a little sister, both offered to pay RAW a visit just to deal with him but I told them it was my problem so I'll handle it.

I fractured my shoulder blade when I fought Michelle and Layla interferred, so I kept my title at least. So now I was on leave for the injury. Luckily Connie, Erin, and when possible Melina visited me and kept me from gaining thirty pounds of break up weight from all the ice-cream and chocolate I tried to eat while watching _novelas_ all day.

"Ren, come on baby girl how can that guy have you so crushed?" Connie asked me while her and Erin were at my house.

"Because I love him!" I cried as a new wave of sobs hit me.

"RJ, Wade is gonna talk to him okay?" Erin said as she handed me a box of tissues.

"But I want him here!" I wiped the tears as they flowed from my eyes.

Erin and Connie both sighed. Then it hit me. I knew what I could do to show Justin how much I still loved him!

"Connie, is Alfredo's brother still living on 43rd?" I asked, remembering that his brother did tattoos.

"Yeah...Oh! I know what you're gettin' at. Girl, I'll call Robert right now!" Connie pulled out her phone and called her boyfriend's brother.

"Why is she calling Robert?" Erin asked.

"Rob does tattoos, and I think I know what will show Justin that I do love him." I smirked as she smiled.

* * *

**WITH JUSTIN AND NEXUS**

"What is wrong with you?" Wade asked Justin as they and the rest of Nexus were in the hotel gym in Colorado.

"What do you mean?" Justin asked emotionlessly.

"He means you and your girl split and now you're a statue and she's crying the Niagra Falls." Darren said.

"She doesn't love me, she said so." Justin replied as he went to the weights.

"No, she just has very little trust. Erin told me what happened when RJ was in high school. Apparently she only had two boyfriends and they were short lived because that girl, Brianna Manlowe, managed to steal them away; due to the fact she is one of the few girls like Erin that wanted to wait til she was married before sex. So RJ has a good reason not to trust you." Wade explained.

"What was she doing there anyway?" Heath asked.

"You wanna know? Fine! She was dropping off the engagement ring I ordered from her brother. I was going to ask RJ to marry me!" Justin snapped as tears finally found a way out and he silently cried.

"Man...for real?" Otunga sighed.

"Did you tell her?" Skip asked.

"No...she just accused me of cheating and I left. Damn it! I should have stayed...I heard what happened to her shoulder and now she's out for a while. Fuck!" Justin ran his hand through his hair.

He decided that after the show that night he would go back and try to explain what had happened.

* * *

**WITH RJ**

Connie, Erin, and I entered my house. We just got back from Robert's and now I had Justin's name accross my heart. Luckily I had a high pain tolerance and he was able to get it done in only two hours. Maggie was at my house with Carlos babysitting mine and Connie's kids. Connie, Erin and I made a pact that we would be godmothers to each other's kids. I was godmother to Connie's kids, Erin was godmother to mine, and Connie would be godmother to Erin's.

Maggie knew not to let our parents know about what happened with Justin because we didn't want a repeart of abuelo trying to shoot him like he tried to do to Logan when we got divorced. I saw Maggie get off the phone quickly.

"Who was that?" I demanded. The last time that had happened, I ended up with a huge phone bill because she called our aunt in New York for half an hour.

"Just someone who saw the match and wanted to wish you the best as you heal." Maggie shrugged. After sixteen years she no longer feared me, so I turned to the person who would. I fixed a glare at Carlos and he sang like a canary.

"She was worried about you so she looked at the phone bill and called the number that was dialed before you got back. Maggie told them what happened and now they're sending someone over to clear up this problem, and please don't hurt me!" Carlos hid behind Maggie.

"What?" I wouldn't say I was shocked because it was my _hermana_ that did that, but I was beyond pissed.

"You need to know the truth! And how the hell can you rat me out Carlos?" Maggie said.

"Two words: Professional Wrestler." He countered.

Maggie and Carlos left, taking my kids to our parents' house and Connie had Alfredo pick up her kids while we waited for the person to show up. I just sat on the couch while Tupac jumped and sat next to me.

"Hopefully whoever they send over will have the answer as to why Brianna was here." Erin said.

"I hope it does, otherwise it'll mean that I was right and Justin is like all other guys." I sighed and blinked back tears.

"It will, _chica_, and if anything I will have Alfredo bust a drive by at the skank's house cuz you know he don't mind goin' back to prison if it's for us." Connie smiled at me.

The doorbell rang and Erin went to answer it. She came back in and made me promise not to attack when Brianna Manlowe walked in. Connie held me back from busting that _puta's_ face in. Brianna looked afraid for a minute before taking a deep breath.

"Look, Ren, I know you hate me and all but I'm here to clearify whatever problem there is. Okay?" She said and I nodded, "Well your boyfriend, Justin, had called my family's jewelry store that night and made an order that was to be dropped off before noon. That's why I was here; I had to drop it off and get the money for it. I won't say what it was because I take it it was a suprise, but he didn't cheat on you. You can even call Gordon and he'll tell you."

"So Justin only bought something from that store? He didn't cheat on me with you?" I asked.

"No he didn't cheat. Besides i'm engaged. Look Ren...I have always been mad because of what happened back in fourth grade when you accidently let the whole class know I had started my period and I now see how stupid it was. In fact I wanted us to be friends again but I figured you didn't want to. Also I would never want anyone to cheat on you especially with me. I have had bofriends that have cheated on me, which is why I had cosmetic surgery to fix whatever made them hurt me. I would never do that to anyone or want it to." Brianna paused to wipe a tear that fell down her face, "Please believe me."

"I do." I don't know why but I knew she was telling me the truth, "Let's go, we have to get to Colorado and you're coming with."

I drove to the airport after we removed all metal we had on ourselves and put it in the glove compartment so we could get through the metal detectors quicker. Luckily Erin had planned on going already so the jet Rick let us use was already to go. We got there quickly because I was gunning it at nearly fifty above the speed limit. We ran through the terminal and onto the jet. It would take us a few hours to get to Colorado, after landing we were going to the show.

* * *

We got to the arena half an hour before the show and I ran to talk to Vince. I told him my plan and he agreed to it. I ran back to Connie, Erin, and Brianna.

"I got the okay, just before the show starts we're going out there and I'm gonna sing a song I wrote last week to go with the music you played for me." I explained to Erin, "And I need you girls to help. Erin will tell you what to sing."

We waited in the Gorilla Position until my music played. Luckily Melina had an extra outfit for me to wear, a short strapless dress that was able to show the tattoo easily. When Crazytown's _Butterfly_ began to play we walked out to the suprise of all.

"Cole, isn't that RJ? I thought she was out with an injury.?" King asked.

"I don't know, King; but who are those women with her? Her entourage?" Cole chuckled.

"If they are then I wanna join! Be around beautiful women all day!" King laughed.

"I just wanna say something to a person, we recently broke up and I really want him to know this." I said. Erin had texted Wade and had him make sure Justin was watching as we began to sing. (We Belong Together by Mariah Carey)

_(Ooh, ooh, sweet love, yeah)_

_I didn't mean it when I said I didn't love you so  
I should have held on tight I never shoulda let you go  
I didn't know nothing I was stupid, I was foolish  
I was lying to myself_

_I could not fathom that I would ever be without your love  
Never imagined I'd be sitting here beside myself  
'Cause I didn't know you, 'cause I didn't know me  
But I thought I knew everything  
I'd never fail_

_The feeling that I'm feeling now that I don't hear your voice  
Or have your touch and kiss your lips 'cause I don't have a choice  
Oh, what I wouldn't give to have you lying by my side  
Right here, 'cause baby  
(We belong together)_

_When you left I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby, please  
'Cause we belong together_

_Who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone 'till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place there ain't nobody there  
Oh, baby baby, we belong together_

_I can't sleep at night when you are on my mind  
Bobby Womack's on the radio saying to me:  
"If you think you're lonely now"  
Wait a minute this is too deep (too deep)  
I gotta change the station so I turn the dial  
Trying to catch a break and then I hear baby face  
I only think of you and it's breaking my heart  
I'm trying to keep it together but I'm falling apart_

_I'm feeling all out of my element  
I'm throwing things, crying  
Trying to figure out where the hell I went wrong  
The pain reflected in this song it ain't even half of what  
I'm feeling inside  
I need you, need you back in my life, baby  
(We belong together)_

_When you left I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby, please  
'Cause we belong together_

_Who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone 'til the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place there ain't nobody there  
Oh, baby baby, we belong together baby!_

_When you left I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard hard to believe  
Come back baby, please  
'Cause we belong together_

_Who I'm gonna lean on when times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me 'til the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place there ain't nobody there  
Oh, baby baby, we belong together_

When I stopped singing the entire arena erupted in applause. However my eyes were trained on the ramp hoping, waiting to see if Justin was going to come out. I bit my lip as I waited.

* * *

**WITH JUSTIN**

Justin stared at the monitor. His heart fluttered in his chest as he listened to the song RJ sang to him. Then he noticed his name across her heart, Justin knew that she truely loved him then. He quickly pulled the ring out of his duffel bag and ran out to the Gorilla Position. He stopped to steady his breathing and walked out.

* * *

**WITH RJ**

I smiled when I saw Justin walking down the ramp and I felt a few tears fall from my eyes. He walked into the ring, mic in hand, stood in front of me. He got down on one knee and held up a small velvet box in his hand.

"Renata Juanita Carmen Diaz Cruz-Johnson, I'm so sorry for how I've been acting. Not only am I sorry but I want you to know that I love you with all my heart. You're always on my mind, in my heart, and I don't think I could ever be happy without you. What I'm trying to say is...Will you marry me?" He asked.

"Yes!" I cried as I threw my arms around him and he picked me up in a tight hug.

The arena erupted into applause again, and the entire roster came out to congratulate us. Justin and I just smiled at each other. I was so happy and I could see in his eyes that he was too. And infront of the entire WWE universe we kissed. I knew we were going to have a wonderful life together.

* * *

**A/n: There ya go! Only one last chapter to go which is the wedding and epilogue! So please Review and don't forget the poll! Later! **


	14. Chapter 14

**The Butterfly & The Angel**

**A/n: Here it is, the final chapter...**

**IMPORTANT: There will be a sequel, however it will be a side project as I have another story to work on. So add me to your Author Alerts so you'll know when the sequel, Angelic Butterflies, comes out. Also there is a one-shot companion called How They Met which is about Brianna Manlowe and her husband. Also there is a link to a pic of RJ's wedding dress. BTW I know it's short, but don't forget this is the last chapter so hopefully you like it. **

**Dedicated to my reviewers Y2Erin, Miss-RKO, Blairx6661, SiriusRemus LupinBlack, and Nexusdiva. Thank you so much for reviewing this story all the way to the end!**

* * *

I was nervous, it was my wedding day. We had to wait six months because I wanted Brianna to be a bridesmaid, but she wanted her old look back since Logan the Forever Jackass decided to leave her because Bri and I were now friends again. I found the best celebrity plastic surgeon and against Briann's wishes I paid for her to get her old look back. My bridesmaids were Connie, Brianna, Maggie, my friend Jennifer Hudson, and Melina. Erin was my Maid of Honor. Justin's Best Man was of course Wade; while his groomsmen were Heath, Darren, Skip, David, and Tarver.

I fiddled with my dress. It was an off white, off the shoulder dress with a champagne lace over the bodice. My dad smiled at me as he walked me over to Justin. Instead of the traditional Wedding March, I had insisted on using my all time favorite song from the 90's...R Kelly's I Believe I Can Fly. For I really felt that if my dad let go of me, the butterflies in my stomach would cause me to float away. I smiled at Justin as we got closer and he smiled back. Corbin and Corsica were sitting in the little white wagon that was attached to my dogs as the twins were the flower girl and ring bearer.

We made to the altar and my dad gave me to Justin with a smile.

* * *

At the reception, Justin and I danced all night. Our fathers and friends made speeches, and of course my dad's was a little more on the embarrassing side so mom had to stop him. I noticed Brianna and Darren Young dancing together and the look in their eyes. I had a feeling they might end up being married someday.

* * *

**TEN YEARS LATER**

It has been ten years since Justin and I got married. He still wrestles only this time not as a part of Nexus. I stopped about five years ago, I instead focused on singing since it didn't require too much travel. Justin and I had two cildren together. A little girl named Bonita and a boy named Paul. Erin and Wade got married a few months after we did. They have three children a girl and two boys: Savannah, Alex, and Cooper. Brianna and Darren had a daughter as well; her name was Carly.

I was washing dishes when I looked outside. Justin had a ring constructed outside so he could teach the twins, who are now eleven, how to wrestle. I smiled as Corsica pulled off a flawless 450 Splash onto the dummy Justin got so they wouldn't hurt each other for a few more years. Bonita was nine and as always she was standing next to the ring cheering her siblings on. I had a feeling that she would become a Diva and give the WWE a run for their money. Paul didn't seem to like the fighting seeing as he was sitting on the floor playing with our new puppy. B.I.G died three years ago at thirteen, Tupac is now almost fifteen. Our new puppy was a rottweiler female we named Joplin after Janis Joplin.

I waved to Corbin when he saw me through the window as he did my old signiture the Fairy Spin. He seemed to be more about submission and agility while Corsica was more strength. I was happy with my life, who knows there might be some bumps in the road for us. But that we'll worry about when we get there.

**THE END**


End file.
